


Quand la haine est tout ce qu'il nous reste...

by Yllyria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Build, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yllyria/pseuds/Yllyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'histoire se passe dans une réalité proche de la série originale sauf que Laura est toujours vivante, Peter est mort dans l'incendie, Derek n'est jamais revenu à Beacon Hill et Scott ne deviendra pas un loup-garou.</p>
<p>Stiles perd son père tué par des loups-garous. Il décidera par la suite de les chasser sous l'influence de Gérard Argent pour venger son père.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous^^  
> Voilà la première fanfic que j'écris donc soyez indulgent. Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'ai peut être laissé (je fais pas mal de fautes).
> 
> Sinon Derek ne va pas apparaître tout de suite ou du moins pas avec Stiles donc patience. Je veux d'abord développer la base de l'histoire et j'aime bien développer les choses. Pour ce qui est des personnages et des tags j'ai mis pour l'instant ceux applicables à ce chapitre. J'en ajouterai d'autre au fur et à mesure.
> 
> Je compte faire une histoire assez sombre en explorant les sentiments négatifs des personnages.
> 
> Voilà, voilà en espérant cela vous plaise.

 

C'était le premier jour du lycée et Stiles entendait bien cette année séduire enfin Lydia, la fille dont il était amoureux depuis l'école primaire. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour qu'elle s'intéresse enfin à lui. Elle était parfaite, populaire, la fille que tout le monde admirait. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami Scott qui n'a pas plus de chance avec les filles que lui, ce qui est rassurant dans un sens. Il n'est pas le seul loser du lycée à ne pas avoir de copine.

\- Hey Stiles!

\- Salut vieux! Comment ...

\- Ouah Stiles! Regarde moi cette fille là-bas, elle est trop canon! Je l'ai jamais vu par ici, elle doit être nouvelle, non?

\- Si tu l'a jamais vu c'est qu'elle doit être nouvelle! Réfléchis, Il y n'y a pas tant de monde à Beacon Hill! Enfin ...

Stiles s'arrêta de parler n'étant visiblement plus écouté par son meilleur ami qui était occupé à suivre des yeux la belle inconnue.

\- Et surtout n'écoute pas ce que je dit se n'est pas comme si ça avait une espèce d'importance!

\- Hein tu disais?

\- Je laisse tombé! dit Stiles en baissant les bras.

\- Je te vois tout à l'heure, hein? Il faut que j'aille lui parler. dit Scott l'air absent.

\- Mais Scott...

\- Plus tard Stiles

Stiles se retrouva seul devant l'entré du lycée quand il vit Lydia arriver habillée d'une minijupe noire, d'un haut ambré avec des bottes à talon sans parler de ses magnifiques cheveux blond vénitien et de ses yeux verts pétillants.

\- Il faut que j'arrive à lui parler! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire quand même, c'est juste une fille! se dit-il pour se donner du courage.

Au moment où il commençait à s'avancer vers elle, il vit avec horreur Jackson s'approcher de Lydia et l'embrasser tendrement.

\- C'est pas vrai, au moment où je m'était décidé à lui parler et elle est déjà prise. dit-il en soupirant.

Il avait pensé pendant tout l'été à ce qu'il allait lui dire, où il pourrait l'inviter et comment il pourrait faire pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Mais maintenant, ces chances était proche de zéro avec Jackson sur son chemin. Non seulement il était capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse mais il était également beau comme un dieu ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Stiles. Il n'était ni particulièrement beau ni doué en sport, il se qualifiait plutôt comme quelqu'un de banal. Stiles soupira et détourna les yeux, maintenant aussi déprimé qu'il était excité à l'idée de son premier jour de lycée.

\- La vie est injuste!soupira-t-il.

Il se retourna et s'avança vers l'entrée.

\- Stiles!

C'était Scott qui essayait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui au milieu de la nuée d'étudiant.

\- On est encore dans les même classes! c'est cool dit-il les yeux pétillant.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui te rend heureux. Je me trompe?

\- En fait Alyson est dans les mêmes classes que nous aussi!

\- Alyson? Son nom doit me dire quelque chose? dit Stiles l'air perplexe.

\- C'est la fille que je t'ai montré tout à l'heure! T'a déjà oublié?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai! C'est que j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a disons ... perturbé. Et comment tu sais son prénom d'ailleurs?

\- Je lui est parlé et tu sais quoi je croit que je lui plait! répondit Scott tout excité.

\- Super il y a au moins quelqu'un pour qui ça marche! soupira Stiles désabusé.

\- Hein! Je te suis pas là, mec! Je croyais que tu voulais enfin demander à Lydia de sortir avec toi! Tu m'en a parlé tout l'été! Attend, tu t'est fait jeter c'est ça?

\- Si tu n'avait pas suivis la première fille qui passe tu saurais ce qui s'est passé et tu aurait pu... je sais pas me soutenir un peu!

\- Eh! Protesta Scott

\- Pour faire cour j'ai pas eu le temps de me faire jeter. Lydia sort déjà avec quelqu'un.

Les yeux de Scott s'agrandir de stupeur.

\- Et depuis quand au juste? Qui?

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi! répondit Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. J'étais trop occupé à penser à comment j'allais lui parler! Et, elle sort avec Jackson.

\- Aie! Pas de chance mec.

Scott avait l'air sincèrement désolé pour son ami. Il était même son meilleur ami et peut être le seul que l'on peut vraiment qualifier d'ami tout court. Pourtant Stiles n'était pas foncièrement timide, mais avait toujours l'habitude de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, ce qui dans la plupart des cas lui causait des problèmes. Si au moins il pouvait arrêter de parler à tort et à travers. Le pire c'est que plus il était nerveux plus il parlait et ce qu'il disait n'était pas toujours cohérent ou malin.

La mâtiné passa et Stiles n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de Lydia tendrement enlacé avec Jackson. Jackson? ça pouvait pas être pire non seulement il est plus beau que Stiles mais celui-ci est un vrai con, arrogant parfaitement conscient du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur les gens. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas difficile avec un physique comme ça. Jackson était grand, blond, les yeux bleu et musclé de surcroit. Pourquoi les bonnes choses n'arrivaient qu'aux autres? C'est la question qu'il se posait depuis genre... le jardin d'enfant. Enfin, bref en avoir conscience ne changera pas les choses.

Il fut tiré de son auto flagellation par l'arrivée de Scott.

\- Tu ne devrait pas regarder ça. Tu te fait encore plus de mal là. dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Tu ne savais pas encore? J'adore me faire du mal! C'est pour ça que j'ai choisis la fille la plus inaccessible au monde! Enfin, pour moi. ajouta-t-il désabusé.

\- Arrêtes ça mec! c'est l'heure d'aller en chimie. Tu ne veut pas quand même être en retard le premier jour?

\- Comme si d'habitude ça te dérange! Enfin, bref allons y! Qu'est-ce que je peut faire d'autre? Hein? Rester ici à contempler le désert qu'est ma vie?

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fait un peu trop là! souligne Scott l'air mi-amusé.

\- Eh, Scott! Regarde c'est Alyson. Je crois qu'elle est perdu.

Toute diversion est bonne à prendre. Alyson était là regardant tout autour d'elle. Sans commentaire, Scott se dirigea en direction de la jeune fille brune. Stiles le suivit.

\- Alyson? C'est Scott on s'est parlé tout à l'heure. dit-t-il redoutant qu'elle l'ait déjà oublié.

Et oui tout les deux n'étaient pas les plus populaires. C'était peut être pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient si bien depuis qu'ils sont enfant.

\- Oui je me souvient bien. dit-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oh! Je te présente Stiles c'est mon meilleur ami. Ajouta Scott comme s'il avait oublié sa présence un moment.

Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer Alyson était vraiment magnifique avec son sourire éclatant, ses yeux brun et ses long cheveux ondulés, mais Lydia était quand même plus jolie à ses yeux. Ah Lydia! Quand allait-elle enfin s'apercevoir de son existence! Au moins Alyson semblait porter un intérêt envers Scott, ça se voyait à la façon dont elle le regardait. La chance lui sourira-t-elle un jour? Stiles en doutait fortement. Quand une galère était à l'horizon elle était souvent pour lui.

\- Salut! répondit Stiles en faisant un geste de la main.

\- Tu veux aller où? demanda Scott bien qu'il le savait déjà.

\- En chimie mais je ne trouve pas la salle.

\- J'ai chimie également, vient avec nous.

\- Ok! dit-elle sa bouche s'élargissant en un brillant sourire.

C'est enfin la fin des cours tout ce que voulait Stiles c'est rentrer et s'allonger dans son lit et ne plus bouger. La journée ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et dans le mauvais sens du terme. Stiles aperçu Scott qui riait avec Alyson. Au moins eux on l'air de s'amuser. Il était content pour son ami, c'est la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça avec une fille et Alyson avait l'air de ressentir la même chose que lui. Dommage qu'il n'en était pas de même avec Lydia.

\- Bon allez j'y vais.

Il monta dans sa vielle jeep et conduisit jusqu'à chez lui. Il adorait conduire cela le relaxait et il était très attaché à sa voiture bien qu'elle ne payait pas de mine, elle était à lui et était son trésor. C'était un cadeau de son père. Mieux que Scott en tout cas. Il n'avait que son vélo pour se déplacer et profitait souvent de la jeep de Stiles.

Stiles se gara dans l'allée et rentra chez lui. Il habitait un petit pavillon avec son père. Sa mère était morte il y a déjà plusieurs années et a laissé un grand vide derrière elle et une peur quasi viscérale de perdre le dernier être qui lui reste dans sa famille. En plus celui-ci était le shérif de Beacon Hill. Certes la ville n'était pas bien grande mais son métier était tout de même dangereux et il n'était pas à l'abri d'une balle perdu ou autre. Son père n'était pas encore rentré, pourtant il devrait déjà être là. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire des heures supplémentaires dans son travail et ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel, mais l'inquiétude restait tout de même présente. Il alluma la radio de la police que son père avait chez lui pour savoir si quelque chose d'important se passait en ce moment. Il le faisait souvent quand il attendait son retour, cela lui permettait de calmer ses angoisses en général.

Il se prépara un sandwich tout en écoutant la radio.

_"Alerte à toute les unités demande de renfort à la rue Bonifas. Nous sommes encerclés, je répètes nous sommes encerclés! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de pareil, ça n'a pas l'air tout à fait humain."_

C'était la voix de son père qui semblait essoufflé. Stiles y sentit même un soupçon de crainte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer? Il entendit ensuite des coups de feu et des grognements de bêtes sauvages. Son père et son unité se battaient contre des animaux? ça n'avait aucun sens! Une peur terrible commença à envahir Stiles. Il laissa tomber son sandwich et couru à sa jeep pour se rendre à l'endroit mentionné à la radio.

Il arriva sur les lieux en 2 minutes et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Il y avait une dizaine d'être mi-homme, mi-bête lacérant des policiers avec leurs ongles ou plutôt leurs griffes dans leurs cas. Leurs vitesses étaient tel que les policiers n'avaient pas le temps de tirer et quand ils y parvenaient ces êtres ne semblaient pas être beaucoup affectés par leurs tirs.

Il balaya la rue des yeux et aperçu son père non loin de lui accroupit derrière une des voitures de police à travers la route.

\- Papa? appela Stiles d'une voix mal assurée.

Il s'avança. Son père se retourna, la panique se lisant dans ses yeux.

\- Stiles! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là! C'est dangereux! Ne me dit pas que tu était encore en train d'écouter la fréquence de la police! Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas venir lors de mes interventions!

\- Mais papa j'était inquiet! Comment veux tu que je reste tranquillement à la maison quand je sais que quelque chose se passe! dit Stiles d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Tu ne comprend pas tu pourrais être blessé...

Son père s'interrompis et regardait Stiles d'un air terrorisé comme s'il était un monstre.

\- Mais papa pourquoi...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son père bondit sur lui et le poussa sur le côté. La stupéfaction se lisait sur le visage de Stiles. Pourquoi son père s'attaquait-il à lui? Il s'affala sur le sol violemment. Quand il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau il comprit pourquoi son père avait cette expression, la même qu'il doit avoir en ce moment même. Le souffle coupé, incapable de parler ou même de crier, de bouger, Stiles vit une créature tout droit sortie de ses comics, une main dans la poitrine de son père. La bête laissa tomber le Shérif et s'avança vers Stiles. Ses yeux semblèrent viré au rouge un instant, mais la panique lui faisait peut être imaginer des choses. Il était grand, recouverts de poil, les oreilles en pointe avec des griffes. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Tout ceci devait être un cauchemar! Des choses pareil n'existait pas dans ce monde! Il allait surement se réveiller tranquillement dans son lit par la voix de son père qui lui dirait qu'il va être en retard pour l'école. La bête leva sa main muni de griffes qui semblaient être acérées pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Il ferma les yeux en attendant le coup qui ne devrait pas tarder d'arriver, quand il entendit un hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la bête s'affaler lourdement. Il leva les yeux avec stupéfaction et vit un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux courts blond cendré avec un regard bleu électrique qui avait quelque chose de dur une arbalète à la main suivi de beaucoup d'autre. Mais qui cela pouvait bien être? Pas des hommes de son père en tout cas, il les connaissait tous.

Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un parler quand l'homme lui pris le bras et parla.

\- Hé tu va bien gamin? ça fait déjà 2 fois que je te pose la question. dit-il concerné.

\- Euh... oui je crois, dit-il d'une voix mal assuré. Mon père!

Il se dirigea rapidement où son père se trouvait. Il respirait bruyamment et semblait souffrir énormément. Ses yeux descendirent le long de son corps et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Son père avait comme un trou dans son corps et son sang coulait abondamment.

\- Papa non! Tu ne peut pas me laisser! Je n'ai que toi! dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi ça va aller. dit-il en essayant de sourire malgré la peine.

\- Oh non! C'est de ma faute! Si tu meurt c'est de ma faute! J'aurais du t'écouter!

Son cœur s'emballa et il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il était conscient qu'il était en train d'avoir une attaque de panique. Il n'en avait pas eu depuis la mort de sa mère. Son père le remarqua et lui mit une main sur son bras. Ce simple geste lui arracha un gémissement.

\- Calme toi, respire profondément, tout ira bien. dit-il en caressant son bras d'une voix apaisante.

Son cœur ralentit progressivement et il réussit à retrouver son souffle. Il regarda son père, le visage crispé par la douleur. Celui-ci lui sourit tristement.

\- Je t'aime Stiles. Ne te reproche rien. Tu est quelqu'un de bien et je suis fier de toi. Vis pour moi, pour ta mère. Sois heureux dit-il de plus en plus faiblement.

\- Non papa tout va bien se passer! Tu va t'en sortir! Tu ne va pas mourir!dit-il paniqué.

\- Stiles...

Son père posa une dernière fois son regard bienveillant sur lui en souriant puis lui lâcha le bras. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus faible jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus l'entendre du tout.

\- Non c'est pas possible! cria-t-il. Papa réveille toi! Une ambulance! J'ai besoin d'une ambulance pour mon père!

Il leva les yeux et sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu le combat était fini. Il y avait tout autour de lui des corps de policier mais aussi ceux des bêtes qui les avaient attaquées. Il ne pouvait pas les appeler autrement même si cette dénomination ne correspondait pas vraiment. Il entendit des gémissements. Certains policiers étaient encore vivants. Il vit même deux des inconnus qui sont venus en renfort emporter une des bêtes dans un 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées. Toutes leurs voitures étaient comme ça d'ailleurs. Étrange, pensa-t-il. Une main sur son épaule le tira de ces considérations. Il se retourna et vit l'homme aux yeux électrique. Son regard précédemment dur s'adoucit et il y vit même une lueur de peine.

\- Je suis désolé mais il est trop tard pour ton père. dit-il la gorge serrée.

Stiles le regarda terrorisé. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, à parler. Ce n'était pas possible! Son père ne pouvait pas mourir! Non, pas par sa faute! S'il n'était pas venu, il serait surement encore en vie! Si...

Son cœur s'emballa, sa vision se troubla, le monde sembla vaciller autour de lui ou peut être était-ce lui qui tombait? Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il vit une dernière fois les yeux bleus électriques de l'inconnu, ses lèvres bougeaient peut être lui parlait-il? Puis tout s'assombrit.

****

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire se passe dans une réalité proche de la série originale sauf que Laura est toujours vivante, Peter est mort dans l'incendie, Derek n'est jamais revenu à Beacon Hill et Scott ne deviendra pas un loup-garou.
> 
> Stiles perd son père tué par des loups-garous. Il décidera par la suite de les chasser sous l'influence de Gérard Argent pour venger son père.

Stiles ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ces paupières étaient tellement lourdes qu'il avait du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pourvoir ouvrir les yeux complètement. Mais où était-il? Rien ne lui semblait familier. Il n'était pas dans son lit en tout cas, le matelas avait quelque chose d'étrange, définitivement pas le sien. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçu une femme. Elle avait de long cheveux bouclés. Stiles plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, sa vue était encore trouble. La femme se retourna vers lui et sembla remarquer qu'il était réveillé.

\- Stiles! dit-elle avec soulagement. Tu va bien?

C'était Mme McCall, il reconnu sa voix et sa vision commençait à être plus clair. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le front. Elle était si douce! Elle lui rappelait sa mère qu'il avait perdu quelques années auparavant dans un accident de voiture. A propos de ça, son père! Où était son père? Stiles écarquilla les yeux et balaya la chambre du regard commençant à paniquer. Il venait juste de remarquer qu'il était à l'hôpital.

\- Stiles. Calme toi. Tout va bien. Tu est en sécurité ici, tu ne crains rien. murmura-t-elle tout en lui caressant le visage.

\- Mon père! Où est mon père? cria-t-il.

Ce qui s'était passé, lui revint d'un seul coup en mémoire, les créatures mi-hommes/mi-bêtes et son père étendu dans une marre de sang. Il n'avait pas pu mourir! C'était impossible! Son père était fort! Il avait du s'en sortir! Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Le regard de Stiles rencontra celui de Mme McCall. Elle avait les yeux un peu rouge comme si elle avait pleuré et avait l'air fatigué.

\- Stiles, calme toi ...

\- Non! Ou est mon père? Dite-moi où il est? Il va bien n'est-ce pas? coupa-t-il paniqué.

Le visage de Mme McCall se crispa et elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Son expression était la même que lorsque son père lui avait annoncé le décès de sa mère.

\- Stiles... Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça...

\- Non! C'est pas possible! gémit-il. Pas encore une fois!

Son être tout entier sembla s'effondrer en lui. Son père était mort par sa faute! Qu'allait-il devenir? Ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie et lui avait donné l'envie de vivre c'était parce qu'il y avait encore son père, qu'il fallait qu'il le soutienne. D'ailleurs il s'est toujours demandé comment il avait plus lui pardonner la mort de sa mère, lui même ne se l'était jamais pardonné. Comment le pourrait-il un jour? Et il en sera de même pour son père sauf que cette fois plus rien ne le retient dans ce monde il n'a plus de famille. Il se sentit vide, sa vie était désormais vide. L'être le plus important qu'il avait au monde venait de le quitter pour toujours et il ne pouvait que s'en blâmer.

\- Je suis désolé, Stiles. Il était déjà mort à l'arrivée des secours et ils t'ont amené à l'hôpital pour être sur que tout allait bien après que tu te sois évanouis. Tu pourra sortir dès ce soir. précisa-t-elle la gorge serrée.

\- Et pour aller où? Dans ce qui était la maison de ma famille qui restera maintenant à jamais vide? railla-t-il.

\- Non, Stiles. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Scott et les services sociaux également, tu habitera avec nous.

\- Non je ne veux pas vous déranger. En plus il n'y a qu'une seule chambre et vous n'êtes pas particulièrement riche. souligna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je sais, soupira Mme McCall, mais j'ai bien assez d'argent pour un enfant de plus. Tu sais ta mère était ma meilleure amie et je te connais depuis que tu est bébé. Tu est comme un fils pour moi, je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu aille dans une famille d'accueil. Tu partagera la chambre de Scott, qui est aussi la tienne maintenant et tu pourra ainsi finir ta scolarité dans le même lycée.

Stiles était touché par les propos de Mme McCall, elle a toujours été de nature à aider les gens autour d'elle. Mais cette perspective l'effrayait. Bien sûr vivre avec son meilleur ami serait génial dans d'autres circonstances, mais il ne voulait pas leur apporter le malheur comme il l'avait fait à sa propre famille. Il ne pourrait pas supporter que quelqu'un d'autre meurt à cause de lui. Il  avait maintenant la certitude que cette probabilité est quand même assez haute.

\- Tu sais Stiles, la mort de ta mère et de ton père sont de simples accidents. Tu n'a rien avoir avec ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. plaida-elle comme si elle avait deviné ce qu'il était en train de penser.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr que vous, répondit-il.

\- Stiles, repose toi pour l'instant. Je vais te donner un calmant prend le. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

Stiles pris le médicament et le verre d'eau que lui tendait Mme McCall et l'avala sans hésitation. Tout ce qui pouvait lui faire oublier, ne serais-ce qu'une minute la triste réalité était bon à prendre.

Quelques minutes après il se sentit progressivement sombrer dans le sommeil, il faut dire qu'il était épuisé.

 

Stiles regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait que des arbres et un filet de brouillard, ce qui donnait à l'ensemble du paysage un aspect assez étrange et inquiétant. Il avait l'impression que n'importe quoi pouvait surgir et l'attaquer. Il s'en rendrait surement compte à la dernière minute. En plus il faisait assez sombre. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, mais il ne vit rien d'anormal. Son imagination lui jouait surement encore des tours, il faut dire qu'elle était débordante.

\- Stiles! appela une voix qui lui était douloureusement familière.

Il se retourna d'un seul coup, le cœur battant mais ne vit rien d'anormal.

D'accord c'est officiel, il était vraiment en train de perdre la tête. Il s'agenouilla et pris sa tête entre ses mains afin de retrouver son calme quand soudain il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux, il resta comme cela bien une minute ou deux sans battre un cil. La surprise était tel qu'il était comme figé dans l'air, ça ne pouvais pas être elle, ce n'était pas possible!

La femme se remit à parler :

\- Oh Stiles, qu'a tu donc fait! accusa-t-elle, le regard d'une dureté qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu.

\- Maman! C'est vraiment toi? dit-il avec incrédulité.

\- Oui, mon chéri, murmura-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Stiles senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, s'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix il ne l'aurait surement pas reconnu. Elle n'avait presque plus de peau sur les os et le peu qui lui restait était grise. Il pu cependant reconnaître les habits qu'elle portait le jour de sa mort bien qu'ils soient présentement en lambeaux.

\- Je comprend pas, maman, dit-il avec incrédulité.

\- Bien sur que non, tu ne comprend et n'apprendra jamais rien de toute façon! répondit-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Stiles se raidit devant les mots dur de sa mère et ne pu rien répondre à cela car au fond de lui, il s'était toujours senti coupable de sa mort. Elle était morte dans un accident de voiture 4 ans plus tôt. Elle n'aurait jamais du avoir à sortir ce soir là et surtout pas dans l'état d'anxiété dans lequel elle était. Cette nuit, son père était de service, elle était donc seule à la maison avec lui en théorie s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée saugrenue de sortir en douce pour retrouver son ami Scott pour camper dans la forêt. Ils avaient bien sûr tenté au préalable d'avoir la permission d'y aller mais aussi bien la mère de Scott que ses parents avaient refusé. En y repensant aujourd'hui, il était certain que personne ne laisserait des enfants de 10 ans camper seuls en pleine forêt. Mais à l'époque Stiles ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière et trouvait ça profondément injuste, jugeant qu'ils étaient bien assez grand. Scott quand à lui allait renoncer simplement en disant qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien. Mais quand Stiles avait quelque chose derrière la tête il fallait toujours qu'il aille au bout de ce qu'il voulait faire et il réussit à convaincre Scott de le rejoindre. Il se souvenait de cette nuit comme si tout s'était passé hier, elle hante souvent ses nuits et l'issu est toujours la même.

\- Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire. lui dit alors sa mère d'une voie monocorde.

Sa mère posa sa main su son front et d'un seul coup le décor changea et il se retrouva dans sa chambre, sa mère ou ce qui en restait n'était plus là. Mais le plus flippant c'est qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son corps, il voyait la scène du soir de sa mort comme s'il la revivait mais sans pouvoir changé quoi que ce soit ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire, s'il existait un moyen de revenir en arrière, d'effacer cette nuit il ferait tout pour ça. Certes se n'était qu'un enfant mais le problème n'était pas la.

Il se revit donc descendre les escaliers, regarder à droite et à gauche si sa mère ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, mais comme il le savait que trop bien personne n'était en vue. Il était très tard, bien 10h du soir et il était sensé dormir depuis un moment. Il se souvient que sa mère l'avait mis au lit une heure plus tôt en lui donnant un baiser sur le front comme elle le faisait chaque soir. Il sourit intérieurement à ce beau souvenir. Son incapacité à empêcher ce drame de se reproduire le mortifiait son corps qui était redevenu celui d'un enfant continuait d'avancer vers l'issue terrible de cette fin de soirée. Sa mère n'allait généralement pas se coucher dans son lit tant que son père n'était pas revenu de patrouille. Elle était, malgré toute ces années, autant stressé quand son père était en service et surtout quand il était de service la nuit. Elle restait donc à regarder la télévision tard le soir dans le canapé du salon. Il se vit avancer et revit sa mère endormie paisiblement, quoi qu'elle était assez pâle. A l'époque il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était malade, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se plaindre. Stiles essayait de toute ces forces d'arrêter de marcher mais c'était peine perdu, il avait l'impression que ce corps ne lui appartenait pas et qu'il n'était que spectateur. Il passa la porte et s'élança vers les bois où son ami Scott l'attendait déjà avec la tente.

\- Super tu a réussis à sortir toi aussi! J'avais tellement peur que tu te fasse avoir! Imagine si j'aurais du passer la nuit tout seul ici! s'exclama Scott.

\- No problemo! Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé tomber tu le sais bien. répondit-il en souriant.

\- Plus qu'à mettre la tente! s'enthousiasma Scott.

Il se revit construire la tente avec Scott insouciant de ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce souvenir aurait pu être heureux s'il n'avait pas été teinté de la mort de sa mère. Celle-ci avait du se réveillé un peu plus tard et a du aller voir dans sa chambre si tout allait bien, du moins c'est ce qu'il supposait et ne le trouvant pas dans son lit elle avait surement paniqué. Sa mère était d'une nature très anxieuse après tout. Il parait qu'elle avait essayer de joindre son père, mais étant au milieu d'une intervention, il n'avait pas pu répondre. Il savait qu'au fond de lui son père s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu prendre le dernier coup de fil de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé. Peut être que ce simple fait aurait changé l'issu fatale de cette fin de soirée. Sa mère avait ensuite appelé Mme McCall qui dormais déjà. Elle devait se lever très tôt le lendemain étant de service à l'hôpital de Beacon Hill. Elle était infirmière là-bas et son maigre salaire la faisait vivre elle et son fils, le père de Scott ayant disparu dans la nature à sa naissance. Stiles n'en savait pas plus et il soupçonnait que Scott non plus. Sa mère avait ensuite pris la route et avait eu un accident. Elle n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre que la mère de Scott s'habille. Elle avait bien tenté de lui faire entendre raison et qu'il était pas bon de prendre la route dans un tel état d'anxiété toute seule, mais elle lui a simplement répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre et que chaque seconde comptait. Apparemment elle s'était endormie en se dirigeant vers la forêt où elle était sûr que son fils se trouvait le connaissant. La voiture avait quitté la route et avait fait plusieurs tonneaux. Dans sa hâte elle avait oublié de boucler sa ceinture ce qui a aggravé ses blessures, de plus on ne l'a retrouvé qu'une heure plus tard, elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Mme MacCall avait prévenu son père de ce qui s'était passé et de l'état agité de sa femme. Inquiet, il s'était mis immédiatement à sa recherche. Il la trouva une demi heure plus tard avec ce qui restait de la voiture. Les médecins avaient dit qu'elle avait de la fièvre et que c'est cela qui a du provoquer son assoupissement au volant.

Stiles se vit alors s'allonger dans la tente avec son ami Scott et s'endormir sauf que lui continuait de penser. Bien sur tout était noir il ne voyait que par les yeux du jeune Stiles comme prisonnier d'un destin qu'il ne pouvais pas changer. Il entendit soudain des  bruits de pas et les deux garçons se réveillèrent en sursaut.

\- Stiles!

C'était la voix de son père.

\- Scott! cria à son tout Mme McCall.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à repérer la tente planté au milieu de la foret.

Stiles sorti de la tente prudemment et vit dans les yeux de son père une fureur qu'il ne lui a jamais connue.

\- Stiles qu'est ce que tu a encore fait..., cria-t-il avant que ça voit ne se brise. Ces yeux était mouillés de larmes. A l'époque Stiles n'avait pas encore compris ce qui était arrivé pendant qu'il campait joyeusement avec son meilleur ami, comment la vie d'une des personnes les plus importantes n'allait pas tardé à prendre fin et comment sa vie en sera à jamais changé.

Mme McCall arriva derrière le sheriff et lui posa une main sur l'épaule et Stiles vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir : son père tomba à genoux et pleura. Il semblait complètement anéanti. Stiles ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette petite escapade le mettait dans tout ses états mais il le comprit plus tard.

Sa mère avait subis un grave traumatisme crânien en plus de ses lésions internes multiples. Elle avait été envoyé dans un plus grand hôpital par hélicoptère, mais ses chances de survie était mince. Ils apprirent quelques jours plus tard qu'elle était en mort cérébrale, son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Son père a du prendre la décision de lui enlever l'assistance respiratoire. Il mit des semaines avant de s'y résoudre. Il est difficile de laisser partir quelqu'un qu'on a tant aimé.

Après ça il n'arrivait plus à regarder Stiles dans les yeux, mais progressivement son père recommença à le regarder et à lui parler mais il n'était plus vraiment le même. L'homme fort qui lui paraissait inébranlable avait désormais tendance à se laisser aller et à boire pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Attention, son père n'était pas un alcoolique seulement quelques verres de Scotch pour l'aider à s'endormir. Peut être voyait-il encore sa femme couverte de sang à l'intérieur de sa voiture quand il fermait les yeux? Stiles le pensait. C'est pour cela qu'il n'essayait pas d'empêcher son père de boire comme il insistait qu'il ait une alimentation équilibré et saine. Il n'était pas vraiment emballé mais laissait néanmoins faire son fils.

Stiles vit tout d'un coût la silhouette de son père en train de pleurer s'évaporer et il se retrouva encore une fois ou milieu des arbres.

\- Tu a vus ce que tu a fait? dit-elle d'un air accusateur.

\- C'était un accident! repliqua Stiles pour se défendre n'y croyant pas vraiment lui même.

\- Un accident qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu si tu étais resté sagement dans ton lit comme tu aurait du le faire. répondit-elle calmement.

\- Je ...

Stiles ne savait plus quoi répondre, sa tête était vide et ses yeux commençaient à devenir humide quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et vit son père. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand il remarqua le trou béant dans son corps et le sang qui s'y écoulait encore. Cette fois-ci s'en était trop.

\- Tu m'a tué Stiles. Comment ai-je pu te pardonner la mort de ta mère. Peut être parce que tu était un enfant mais la, quelle excuse a tu? accusa-t-il en fixant son regard dans celui de Stiles.

Stiles ne pût rien répondre son cœur commençait à s'emballer dangereusement et il n'arrivait déjà plus à reprendre son souffle comme si l'air ambiant était dépourvu de tout oxygène. Son père et sa mère s'avancèrent vers lui d'un pas lent. Il recula le regard terrifié.

\- Stiles! Stiles! répétèrent-il en continuant d'avancer.

\- Non! Non! Non! criat-il pour ne plus entendre leurs voix résonner d'un ton accusateur dans sa tête.

 

-Stiles! Stiles! STILES!

Il se réveilla et vit Scott juste devant lui le tenant par les épaules l'ai profondément inquiet.

\- Tout va bien? demanda Scott l'air incertain.

Stiles cligna des yeux pour se remettre un peu de ses émotions. Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve, ça semblait si réel.

\- Stiles ça va? répéta Scott après n'avoir obtenu aucune réponse de sa part.

\- Euh... oui. Je suis encore un peu endormis c'est tout. dit-il en essayant de sourire.

\- Tu est sur? Je t'ai entendu crier. Je suis vite entré pour voir ce qui se passait et tu était là à te débattre sur ton lit en répétant "Non", s'inquiéta Scott.

\- Oh j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, ce n'est rien Scott, assura-t-il

\- C'était quoi ton cauchemar? demanda Scott

\- Oh, je m'en souvient déjà plus, mentit-il en souriant à Scott.

Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment convaincu par le sourire de Stiles mais n'insista pas d'avantage. Il changea de sujet et se mit à parler d'Allison ce qui était un sujet qui était beaucoup plus confortable.

\- Tu te rend compte Stiles! J'ai invité Allison à aller voir un film et elle a accepté. Le courant passait bien et j'ai osé lui demander! J'en reviens pas moi même! s'enthousiasma Scott.

Voir son ami si heureux lui réchauffait un peu le cœur tout en lui rappelant le vide qu'est sa vie désormais. Il n'avait que Scott qu'il pouvait appeler un ami, pas de petite copine. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Tout lui semblait fade désormais, même le souvenir de Lydia. Sa vie d'avant lui semblait si lointaine alors que seulement quelques heures étaient passées. La notion tu temps était vraiment quelque chose de curieux. Scott continuait de parler frénétiquement peut être pour lui remonter le moral mais ses paroles ne l'atteignait déjà plus, il ne faisait que hocher la tête. Parfois Scott lui lançait un regard inquiet qu'il s'empressait de cacher rapidement, ne voulant pas embarrasser Stiles pour le moment. Il fini par partir en disant qu'il allait demander à sa mère quand il pourrait sortir.

 

 

***

 

Scott sorti de la chambre de son ami très inquiet pour Stiles. Il avait l'air profondément choqué et il fallait dire que son étrange silence ne le rassurait pas. Stiles qui ne parle pratiquement pas est une chose à laquelle il n'est pas du tout habitué. Bien sûr après tout ses évènements, il est normal qu'il est besoin de calme mais quelque chose le perturbait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais quelque chose dans le regard de Stiles avait disparu. Son regard était vide même froid ce qui tranchait avec le sourire qu'il essayait d'afficher. Il ne savait franchement pas s'il arriverait à surmonter cette épreuve. Mais dans tout les cas il sera la pour lui et ils vont vivre ensemble comme de vrai frères! Peut être arrivera-t-il à lui redonner goût à la vie.

Scott s'avança dans le couloir de l'hôpital et y aperçu sa mère.

\- Maman! appela-t-il.

Sa mère se retourna.

\- Ah Scott. Tu a été voir Stiles? demanda-elle.

\- Oui. répondit-il. On va pouvoir bientôt y aller? Je pense que Stiles se sentirait mieux à la maison. Je crois que les hôpitaux lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenir.

Le regard de sa mère s'assombrit.

\- Oui c'est normal avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

Scott devina qu'elle parlais également de la mère de Stiles qui était morte ici il y a quelques années et des longues heures qu'il passait ici lui et son père avant que celui-ci ai du prendre la décision de débrancher l'appareil qui maintenait encore Mme Stilinski en vie. Il se souvient bien se cette nuit et il regrette parfois de s'être laisser convaincre, s'il avait été ferme et avait dit non la mère de Stiles serait encore en vie. Mais bon on ne refaisait pas le monde avec des "si" non plus. Ce qui est ne pouvait être changer, il ne restait plus qu'à faire de son mieux à l'avenir pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

\- Maman, je m'inquiète pour Stiles. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui. Je l'ai entendu parler dans son sommeil. Il disait que c'était pas sa faute si sa mère et son père était mort et ensuite il criait "non". Je l'ai entendu du couloir? Je crois qu'il se reproche tout ça. dit Scott en regardant sa mère.

\- Je le pense aussi, répondit-elle. Je lui ai parlé quand il s'est réveillé. Je lui ai dit de ne pas se reprocher la mort de ses parents. Je savais par son père qu'il culpabilisais beaucoup pour la mort de sa mère. Il faudrait qu'il se fasse aider, je lui ai même proposé mais il ne veux pas d'aide. Tu connais Stiles, c'est pas la peine de le forcer rien de bon en sortirait.

\- Oui, je sais maman, soupira Scott. Je vais essayer de tout faire pour qu'il se sente mieux et qu'il nous considère comme sa famille maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente seul.

\- On fera tout pour ça Scott, mais sache que Stiles a subi un gros traumatisme et qu'il aura surement du mal à se remettre. J'ai déjà vu se genre de cas de part mon métier et je veux que tu ne prenne pas trop à cœur certaine réaction qu'il pourrait avoir ou ne pas avoir.

\- Oui, je sais maman. Je serais patient, promit-il.

\- J'ai tout réglé les formalités. Va dire à Stiles de se préparer on va bientôt y aller.

\- Ok, maman, répondit Scott.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Stiles et entra. Celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, il regardait fixement le mur. Son expression provoqua un frisson chez Scott, voir son ami comme ça était décidément un choc.

Il s'approcha.

Euh Stiles? appela-il timidement.

Stiles sursauta en entendant sa voix.

\- Je suis désolé je voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusat-il. On va bientôt partir. Je venais juste te prévenir.

Stiles tourna son regard vers lui.

\- Ok. Laisse moi 2 minutes.

\- Je t'attend dehors, répondit Scott.

Il se retourna et sorti de la chambre. Stiles ne tarda pas, il arriva au moment sa mère était prête à partir.

\- J'ai demandé à une collègue de me remplacer ça je peux rentrer avec vous deux, expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'était pas la peine, objecta Stiles

La lassitude se lisait sur son visage. Scott se répétait que c'était la fatigue de cette journée et qu'avec le temps ça irais mieux, mais quelque chose en lui n'en était pas si sûr. Stiles avait déjà eu du mal à se relever après la mort de sa mère, mais cette fois là il avait du rester fort pour son père. Son ami lui avait confié que c'était ça qui l'avait aidé à tenir, à supporter le manque. Qu'est-ce qui le fera tenir désormais? Scott s'efforça de chasser ces idées de sa tête pour se concentrer sur son ami car après tout trop y réfléchir ne changera pas grand chose.

\- C'est déjà décidé Stiles. Allez on rentre il se fait déjà tar, retorqua Mme McCall

Tout trois se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Personne n'osa dire un mot durant tout le trajet. L'atmosphère était vraiment pesante et il faut bien dire que Scott détestait ça. Pourquoi est-ce arrivé? Pourquoi Stiles devait subir encore une fois la perte d'un être cher? Tout ça lui semblait tellement injuste. Cette année devait être l'année où ils sortiraient de l'ombre, où ils pourraient être en première ligne à lacrosse. En même temps ils se disaient ça chaque année mais quand même! La preuve! Lui, Scott McCall a réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec une fille magnifique! Lui, le dernier des loosers qui n'a jamais eu de rendez-vous!

Scott tourna la tête et regarda Stiles. Il regardait le paysage défiler devant lui le regard vide. Il lui semblait même qu'il ne clignait même pas des paupières où très peu. C'est à ce moment la que la voiture s'engagea dans l'allée de sa maison.

\- Stiles, commença sa mère, tu va dormir pour ce soir dans ton sac de couchage. On ira ensemble demain chercher tes affaires chez toi. On prendra aussi ton lit et certains meubles si tu veux. Enfin on verra ça demain.

Stiles avait laissé un sac de couchage chez Scott car il venait souvent dormir chez lui, sans prévenir la plupart du temps.

\- Mais demain c'est mardi et il y a le lycée, répondit-il.

\- Je sais, mais je pense qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé, manquer un jour n'est pas très grave.

\- Euh... et moi je peux venir avec vous? lança Scott plein d'espoir.

\- Non Scott, toi tu va au lycée demain. Tu n'a pas d'assez bonnes notes pour te permettre de rater les cours.

\- Mais maman..., commança-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais! coupa sa mère dont le regard était sans appel.

Il aurait du s'en douter mais il aurait bien aimer accompagner Stiles. Il aurait voulu être la pour lui dans cette épreuve.

\- Ok, soupira Stiles, de toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher.

Sans un mot de plus, Stiles monta directement les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre qui était maintenant la sienne également. Quand il y pénétra à son tour, Stiles était déjà dans son sac de couchage. Sa respiration était saccadée. C'est à ce moment que sa mère entra.

\- Stiles, prend ça. C'est un médicament qui va t'aider à dormir le médecin m'en a donné quelques-uns pour les premiers jours, dit-elle en lui tendant le comprimé avec un verre d'eau.

Stiles se mit en position assise, prit le cachet sans un mot et se recoucha.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura sa mère avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde^^ ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté mais j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance donc je vais les mettre rapidement. En écrivant j'ai un peu dévié de mon idée de base en élargissant le panel des personnages, mais bon ça vous changera pas grand chose vu que vous ne connaissiez pas mon idée de base. Je compte également changer souvent de point de vue. J'espère que vous aller aimer ce chapitre^^

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla avec un sacré mal de tête, mais au moins il n'avait pas rêvé ou il ne s'en souvenais pas ce qui revenais au même finalement. Mais ce mal de crâne! Il se mit en position assise et porta ces mains à ses tempes dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu, mais c'était peine perdu. Il regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua que le jour commençait à peine à se lever. Scott dormait encore comme tout le monde dans la maison d'ailleurs, pas étonnant à cette heure là. Il était à peine 5h du matin. Stiles ouvrit son sac de couchage et se dirigea vers la  salle de bain. Il manipula la porte le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller Scott.

Il entra et se mit de l'eau sur le visage. Il faisait encore chaud pour un moi de septembre. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait les traits tirés avec de belles cernes sous ses yeux noisettes. Ces cheveux châtains commençaient à pousser, il allait bientôt devoir aller chez le coiffeur. Il avait du mal à supporter la chaleur de l'été et il faut dire que de ne pas avoir à se coiffer était plaisant. Il se détourna du miroir et commença à chercher où était l'aspirine. Il ouvrit quelques portes et la trouva enfin. Il descendit alors à la cuisine pour aller chercher un verre d'eau.

Voilà qu'il allait vivre chez Scott il avait encore du mal à y croire comme à la mort de son père d'ailleurs. Tout lui semblait tellement irréel, comme s'il était en train de rêver. Peut être qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller et que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Il avait comme un poids dans l'estomac qui ne voulait pas partir, une sensation de vide en lui tellement forte. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment allait-il supporter ça une nouvelle fois et accepter qu'il ne verrait plus jamais son père la dernière personne vivante de sa famille? Des larmes commençaient à monter. Qu'allait-il faire? Il n'avait plus envie de rien, tout lui semblait fade et le décors en demi teinte. C'était comme s'il était dans ce monde tel un fantôme et qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment sa place.

Aujourd'hui, il allait devoir retourner chez lui, enfin ce qui avait été sa maison jusqu'à hier matin encore. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la journée allait finir comme ça, lui qui ne pensait qu'à trouver un moyen pour séduire Lydia. Il avait enfin réussi à surmonter la perte de sa mère et avait repris goût à la vie, non sans mal bien sûr. Mais son père était là, ce qui n'était désormais plus le cas. Stiles soupira et  regarda son verre. Le cachet était dissous, il l'amena à ses lèvres et but le liquide d'une traite. Il entendit alors un bruit derrière lui qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant.

\- Stiles, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'exclama Mme McCall.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. A quoi s'attendait-il? Il n'était pas seul dans la maison, qu'il y ait du bruit était normal. Il détestait cet état constant de peur qui faisait qu'il sursautait à chaque bruit. Il voulait être quelqu'un de plus fort.

\- C'est rien, j'était juste perdu dans mes pensées, répondit Stiles en détournant les yeux un peu gêné d'avoir paniqué comme ça.

\- Tu n'arrive pas à dormir? demanda la mère de Scott inquiète.

\- Je ne suis plus fatigué et j'avais un peu mal à la tête donc je suis descendu prendre quelque chose, expliqua Stiles.

\- Même si tu n'arrive pas dormir tu devrais t'allonger encore un peu avant qu'on parte. On a une grosse journée devant nous.

\- Ok je remonte, répondit-il.

Il remonta les escaliers et se remis dans son sac de couchage. Il ne pris même pas la peine de fermer les yeux. Il resta comme ça contemplant le plafond tout en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé avec son père. Plus il y pensait, moins il comprenait. La scène était si irréel qu'il en venait presque à douter de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais ses yeux ne l'avait pas trompés, il le savait. Le tout était de savoir ce qu'il avait vu. Ce n'était pas vraiment des hommes et ça ne ressemblait pas à une race d'animaux qu'il connaissait, plutôt entre les deux. Si Stiles ne savait pas que les loup-garou n'existait pas, il serait bien tenté de dire que c'en était, mais qui pouvait dire s'il existaient ou non? Plus la scène se dérouler dans sa tête, plus il y croyait. Plusieurs choses  était étranges. Ces "bêtes" ne craignait pas les balles et il arrivait à peine suivre leurs mouvements des yeux tellement ils se déplaçaient vite. Il avait même crut voir les yeux de l'un d'eux devenir rouge pendant un instant. Non, aucun animal au monde ne pouvait se prendre autant de balle et être toujours vivant et encore moins arriver à en esquiver. En plus il y avait ces hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui sont arrivé de nulle part dans des véhicules noirs, lourdement armée de surcroit. Certains avait même des arbalètes, qui se sert encore d'arbalète de nos jours? Le plus surprenant, c'est que leurs armes à eux marchaient contre ses monstres. Qu'avaient-elles de si différentes? En tout cas ça ne sautait pas aux yeux vu de l'extérieur. Tout ceci piquait sa curiosité et en même temps cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose, de s'occuper l'esprit. Ces personnes n'était pas de Beacon Hill en tout cas. Il aimerait bien les retrouver pour leurs poser quelques questions. Après tout, son père avait été tué par ses monstres et il avait le droit de savoir ce que c'était. Peut être qu'il pourraient lui expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé et si ses créatures étaient vraiment des loup-garou comme il le suspectait bien que cela était à priori impossible? Mais si ses créatures existaient peut être qu'il y avait même des vampires dans la nature? Son esprit commençait à divaguer dans tout les sens, cela arrivait souvent quand il commençait à être nerveux.

Stiles se tourna sur le côté et vit Scott encore endormi dans son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil, il était déjà 6h20. La sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à se déclencher. Plus d'une heure était déjà passé et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte tellement il était absorbé dans ses réflexions. Maintenant il se demandait s'il devait en parler à Scott. C'était son meilleur ami après tout, mais est-ce qu'il le croirait? Cette histoire était tellement étrange qu'on se croirait dans un film. Mais il avait jusqu'ici tout confier à Scott. Il allait essayer de lui parler peut être qu'ils pourraient trouver le fin mot de cette histoire ensemble.

Le bruit strident du réveil électronique posé sur la table de nuit de Scott le fit sursauter. Décidément un rien lui faisait peur. Scott leva une main vers son réveil pour l'éteindre, se retourna de l'autre côté et continua à dormir comme si de rien n'était. C'est pas vrai on dirait qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait éteint son réveil! Il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser dormir.

\- Scott! Scott! dit-il en lui secouant l'épaule doucement.

Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le réveiller. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd après tout.

\- Bon je vais devoir employer la manière forte, murmura-t-il.

Il pris une bouffé d'air et cria près des oreilles de Scott :

\- Scott!!!!!

Scott se réveilla en sursaut en regardant de droite à gauche se demandant ce qu'il se passait pour ensuite poser un regard furieux sur Stiles.

\- Mais t'est malade! s'exclama l'adolescent irrité. Tu va me rendre sourd à hurler comme ça dans mes oreilles.

\- C'est pas de ma faute quoi que je faisais tu continuais à dormir! T'avais qu'à te réveiller, vieux! se défendit Stiles.

Scott le regardait d'un air de chien battu dont il avait le secret et se leva finalement.

Stiles le regarda se demandant s'il devait vraiment en parler à Scott, mais il avait besoin de mettre quelqu'un au courant.

\- Euh, Scott? commença-t-il hésitant.

Scott se retourna.

\- Oui?

\- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'important, dit-il d'un ton indécis.

\- Je t'écoute tu peux tout me dire! répondit Scott en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit à côté de Stiles qui était assis sur le sol.

\- Je sais bien, mais...

\- Allez mec dit moi ce qui ne va pas, coupa Scott.

\- C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé avec mon père, de ce qui l'a tué pour être plus précis.

\- Tu veut dire QUI l'a tué, non? corrigea Scott.

\- Non, je veux bien dire CE QUI L'A TUER.

\- Je te suis pas du tout la mec! dit Scott l'air confus.

\- En faite je ne pense pas que c'était humain, expliqua-t-il.

\- Stiles...

\- Non, coupa-il, écoute moi jusqu'au bout. C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu penser que ces mecs portaient des masques ou autre. Je sais bien que certain cosplay sont très réaliste, mais la c'était autre chose. C'est pas leur apparence le plus surprenant.

\- C'était quoi alors? demanda Scott l'air dubitatif.

Voilà! C'est ce regard que Stiles voulait éviter. Il sentait déjà que son ami ne le croyait pas. Il ne pensait pas qu'il mentait, non, il ne penserait jamais ça, juste que Stiles interprétait mal les choses, qu'il était sous le choc après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire d'ailleurs.

\- Leurs capacités étaient au delà ce qu'un humain peut faire, reprit Stiles. Leur vitesse étaient incroyable et les balles ne les affectaient même pas. C'est pas un peu bizarre, non?

\- Stiles, tout s'est passé tellement vite et tu a vu ton père se faire tuer devant tes yeux! Tu est encore sous le choc. Je pense...

\- Non, s'énerva Stiles. Je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire ça! Tu n'a même pas essayer de comprendre la situation que tu en conclu que j'étais sous le choc! Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu!

\- Je ne dit pas le contraire, commença Scott avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par Stiles.

\- Justement, si! déglutit-il en lui lançant un regard peu amène.

\- Je dit juste que tu devrais prendre un peu de recul, ça ne s'est passé qu'hier! Tu ne devrais pas repenser à ça tout de suite, finit Scott.

\- Je me demande comment je pourrais faire ça alors que je revoie encore et encore la scène se dérouler devant mes yeux et que je ne comprend rien à tout ça! rétorqua Stiles que la sollicitude de Scott commençait à énerver.

\- Stiles...

Un coup à la porte interrompit cette conservation. Stiles en fut presque soulagé. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer, Scott croyant que ce qu'il avait vu venais du choc émotionnel qu'il avait subit. Il n'avait pas la force de se justifier et comment lui faire entendre raison? Il n'était pas la après tout.

\- Scott, appela sa mère en levant un peu la voix pour qu'elle puisse se faire entendre. Tu va être en retard au lycée! Tu ne va même pas avoir le temps de prendre ton petit déjeuné!

\- C'est pas grave maman! répondit Scott sur le même ton.

Scott se retourna vers son ami :

\- On en reparlera ce soir, dit-il en prenant son sac rapidement. En attendant essaye de ne pas repenser à tout ça.

Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. C'était évident qu'il le ferait! Mais après tout, il valait mieux que Scott ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux. Il a confié cela à Scott pour qu'il ne soit pas seul dans tout ça mais c'était clairement égoïste. Il n'avait pas à impliquer Scott la dedans, il risquerait d'être sérieusement blessé ou même pire de mourir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre en danger celui qui était comme un frère pour lui. Il n'aura qu'à dire ce soir que Scott avait raison et qu'il avait un peu exagéré l'affaire. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire, il était quand même déçu, il aurait aimé avoir le soutien de Scott.

Stiles soupira. Il avait hâte de récupérer son ordinateur portable, ainsi il pourrait faire quelques recherches. Il savait bien qu'internet était rempli de conneries mais certaines choses pourraient être vraies. Il fallait bien partir de quelque part, même si discerner le faut du vrai n'allait pas être évident. Il verrait par la suite ce qui pourrait être utile comme comment tuer un loup-garou par exemple. Il pourrait toujours essayer les différentes manières énoncées au cas ou, c'est toujours mieux que n'avoir rien pour se défendre. Mais le mieux serait de trouver ses types bizarres, eux savaient pertinemment comment, vu que ce sont les seuls qui aient réussit à les blesser et même les tuer pour certains d'entre eux. Le problème étaient que ces personnes étaient peut être déjà loin et Stiles n'avait bien sur pas eu l'idée de relevé leur plaques d'immatriculation. Et qui l'aurait fait dans de telles circonstances? Il y pensait juste car il voulait retrouvé ces types à tout prix mais la probabilité de le pouvoir était relativement basse.

\- Stiles! On va bientôt y aller. Viens prendre ton petit déjeuné.

\- Oui, j'arrive. répondit-il.

Stiles descendit dans la cuisine et se prit des céréales qu'il mangea rapidement. Il n'avait pas très faim.

\- C'est bon on peut y aller! dit Mme McCall en prenant son sac. Nous allons prendre tout ce qui est léger et pour les meubles tu pourras en prendre que quelques-uns nous n'avons pas trop de place supplémentaires, désolé.

\- Je comprend c'est pas grave. répondit-il.

Stiles se leva et suivi Mme McCall à sa voiture. Le trajet n'était pas bien long, sa maison était pas loin de celle de Scott.

\- Bon, ben c'est parti, s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers Stiles.

Celui-ci ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, elle répéta :

\- Stiles on devrait y aller.

\- Heu, oui. répondit-il en ouvrant la portière.

A mesure que Stiles avançait vers la maison son cœur se serrait et il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il détestait cette aspect de lui, il aimerait être plus fort, ne pas être faible comme ça et surtout que les autres ne le remarque pas. Malheureusement c'était peine perdu, Mme McCall se retourna et le regarda avec inquiétude. Il connaissait ce regard.

\- ça va Stiles? Si c'est trop tôt on peut faire ça plus tard, j'ai juste pensé que d'avoir tes affaires te permettrait de te sentir plus chez toi.

\- C'est bon ne vous inquiétez pas, ça m'arrivait souvent avant quand j'était un peu stressé, ça ca passé, lui assura-t-il.

\- Tu est sure?

\- Oui.

Et comme pour prouver ces dires, ils dépassa la mère de Scott pour ouvrir sa porte d'entré, enfin ce qui l'avait été. Encore une fois, il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas venu ici. C'était étrange comme parfois la perception du temps était différente de la réalité. Le temps n'avait-il de mesure objective que les pendules et notre esprit en faisait ce qu'il en voulait? Son esprit s'égarait encore, décidément sa capacité à rester focalisé sur une chose avait considérément diminué après tout ça.

Il entra dans sa maison est marqua un temps d'arrêt. La regarder et savoir qu'il n'y vivrait plus, que son père n'y vivrait, lui fendait le cœur. Tout était si irréel. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était la mère de Scott qui tenta de le réconforter par ce simple geste. Stiles ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la légère pression qu'il sentait sur son épaule, respira un bon coup et entra dans le salon. Le salon était assez vaste avec d'un côté un canapé de cuir marron et une télé écran plat avec un vaste tapis devant et d'un coté une grande table en bois de pin ainsi que de grandes plantes vertes dans les coins de la pièce. C'était les dernières plantes de sa mère qui lui restait, elle adorait jardiner. Mme McCall se tenait derrière lui sans dire un mot. Il se tourna vers elle sans un mot. Elle comprit en un regard ce qu'il voulait.

\- Tu peux les prendre si tu veux. On leur trouvera bien un emplacement. Je sais que ces plantes sont importantes pour toi.

Stiles lui adressa un faible sourire qui ne se reflétait pas dans ses yeux.

\- Tiens, repris Mme McCall, met un post-it sur ce que tu veux garder et qui est trop imposant pour mettre dans la voiture. Le mari d'une collègue de travail passera plus tard les prendre.

Stiles tendit les prit et se retourna, son regard se posa alors sur les cadres posé sur un grand meubles en pin. C'était sa mère qui avait fait la décoration et elle adorait tout ce qui était de cette matière. Il en prit un dans les mains et observa une ancienne photo où on pouvait voir la famille réunis, tous souriaient comme si rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Il prit un second cadre où il était avec son père. Il était plus vieux sur cette photo et les sourires était plus timide, même sur la photo on pouvait sentir un manque. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à prendre une photo tout seul se disait-il. Il fut tiré de ses sinistres pensées par la mère de Scott qui lui tendait plusieurs cartons.

\- Tiens, je te donne déjà ça. Je vais chercher le reste dit-elle en se dirigeant à sa voiture.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensée qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Mme McCall était aller les chercher.

Stiles se baissa et arrangea le carton afin d'y mettre ses cadres désormais seuls témoin de sa famille autrefois unis. Il se dirigea vers un petit meuble qui se trouvait non loin de la table et prit une pile d'album photo. Il s'assit sur le canapé et les contempla. Il y en avait tellement! Sa mère adorait en prendre, elle disait toujours que comme ça il pourrait les montrer à ses enfants. A cette époque Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi c'était si important pour elle. Aujourd'hui, cela lui a au moins permis d'avoir une multitude de photo de leur famille unis. Après sa mort son père n'a plus pris aucune photo. Peut être que cela était trop dure. Il n'y avait que celle posé sur le meuble en pin qui avait été prise par un photographe il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il feuilleta l'album où on pouvait voir une femme brune aux yeux vert qui le regardait tendrement à la maternité. Malheureusement il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, il avait tout pris de son père sauf le côté sportif apparemment. Sa mère était si belle et si douce. Il passa un doigt sur la photo comme s'il pouvait encore la toucher par ce simple geste. Stiles soupira et ferma l'album. Il prit toute la pile et les rangea dans le carton qu'il ferma.

Il monta ensuite dans la chambre de son père. La pièce était assez spacieuse et bien décoré. Rien n'avait changé depuis la mort de sa mère. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé dans la tête de son père. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cherché à refaire sa vie. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit, comme il s'y attendait les affaires de sa mère étaient toujours là. Il n'était pas rentré dans la chambre de ses parents depuis la mort de sa mère, bien qu'avant il venait souvent leur faire un câlin le soir. Il avait l'impression de ne plus y avoir sa place désormais et son père n'a jamais fait de commentaire la dessus, ni ne l'a invité à venir. Il supposa alors qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ici. Il posa son regard sur le mur où était exposé une arme très ancienne. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle avait appartenu au premier Stilinski étant rentré dans les forces de l'ordre. Depuis la tradition voulait que ce pistolet se passe de père en fils du moins à l'ainé si il y en avait plusieurs. Et oui depuis plusieurs générations tout les enfants de sexe masculin était étonnamment attiré par ce métier, sauf Stiles bien sur, au grand dam de son père. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie mais il savait ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il tendit une main vers le pistolet et le prit dans ses mains.

\- Stiles, je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas emmener ça. Je ne veux pas d'arme à la maison. s'exclama Mme McCall.

Stiles sursauta encore une fois mort de peur. "Mais c'est pas vrai, pensa-t-il, je ne vais pas sursauter comme ça au moindre bruit."

\- Je suis désolé Stiles, je ne...

\- Non c'est bon soupira-t-il.

\- Donc comme je le disais...

\- S'il vous plait, supplia-t-il. Je n'y toucherais pas et on ne prendra pas les balles. On peut le mettre n'importe où!

\- Mais Stiles...

\- Cette arme se passe de génération en génération dans ma famille coupa-t-il encore une fois. Je ne peux pas la laisser là, mon père y tenait tellement! Il devait me la donner le jour de mes 18 ans!

\- D'accord Stiles, abdiqua-elle. Mais...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'il lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Merci, merci, merci!!!

\- Mais elle devra rester dans la cave et je ne veux pas que toi ou Scott la touchiez. C'est bien compris? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien sur! s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Je vous le promet. L'important est que je puisse la garder.

Stiles prit un des cartons que Mme McCall avait monté à l'étage et rangea soigneusement l'arme avec quelque souvenir de sa mère et de son père. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre et mis en carton le reste et des post-it sur les meubles qu'il souhaitait garder.

\- Bon, je pense que l'on en a terminé, soufla Mme McCall. Il était déjà presque 1h de l'après-midi. On va prendre toute les affaires de ta chambre et les mettre dans la voiture et le mari de ma collègue prendra le reste demain.

Quand tout les cartons furent dans la voiture. Mme McCall se dirigea vers la maison. Stiles se hâta de prendre ses affaires et de les monter. Il installa directement son ordinateur et surfa sur le net afin de trouver des informations sur les loups garous. La tache était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il était vrai que le net regorgeait d'information en tout genre, mais comment faire la différence entre le mythe et la réalité? Il y était dit que les légendes de loup garou était très répendu en Europe et notamment en France. Le problème était que certains éléments s'étaient rajouté au fil des siècles comme la vulnérabilité à l'argent. Etait-ce le fait de nouvelle découverte ou simplement quelque chose inventé par un auteur quelconque? Et oui la fiction semblait avoir beaucoup contribué au mythe du loup garou à l'instar de celui du vampire. Il y avait aussi la théorie comme quoi la lycanthropie était à la base une maladie et la méconnaissance en médecine de cette époque avait monté de toute pièce la légende du loup garou. Cela ne servait à rien. Il avait besoin de vrais réponses pas des vérités hypothétiques tirées de différents folklores.

Stiles était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Scott ouvrir la porte derrière lui et le rejoindre.

\- Stiles, tu n'est pas sérieux? s'inquiéta-t-il en regardant son écran d'ordinateur.

Il sursauta vivement en entendant la voix de Scott. Il se retourna et fut étonné de le retrouvé juste derrière lui le regard inquiet. Il était déjà cette heure la. Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure, mais il n'était que 15h30.

\- Tu n'avait pas entrainement de Lacrosse aujourd'hui? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- J'ai demandé si je pouvais ne pas y assister vu les circonstances, répondit Scott en baissant les yeux.

\- Oh je vois! Tu pense que je ne suis pas capable de rester un peu seul, c'est ça?

\- Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question, lui rappela Scott

\- Je faisais juste quelques recherches, rien de bien méchant, répondit-il.

\- En temps normal ça ne me dérangerais pas plus que ça, mais après ce que tu m'a dit ce matin, je m'inquiète.

\- C'est pas la peine, ce que je viens de lire m'a complètement ôté l'idée que c'était un quelconque monstre surnaturelle, mentit Stiles.

En réalité, il était seulement convaincu que sans un minimum de connaissance, il était inutile de rechercher des informations sur internet au hasard. Il était de plus en plus convaincu qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve ces hommes. Mais comment?

\- Tu pense vraiment ce que tu dit? Ce matin tu était plutôt convaincu, demanda Scott l'air sceptique.

\- Tout le monde peut se tromper. J'ai réfléchi pendant que j'étais seul à la maison et je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas cohérent.

\- Ok. En tout cas je suis content que tu t'en soit rendu compte tout seul. Tu m'a vraiment inquiété ce matin, dit Scott en souriant.

"Si tu savais ce qu'il en est vraiment, pensa-t-il." Mais ce que Scott ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il voulait pensé qu'il n'essayait pas de convaincre Scott car il se souciait de sa sécurité mais peut être savait-il qu'il ne le croirait pas au final? Dans tout les cas, le résultat est le même, il n'abandonnera pas! Que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre?

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 4... le 5 sera terminé d'ici quelques jours. Bonne lecture^^

Aller au lycée n’a jamais été aussi éprouvant. Stiles n’aurait jamais pensé que d’être le centre de l’attention lui serait si inconfortable. Il était vrai qu’il se serait damné pour l’être, mais en aucun cas pour une raison aussi terrible. Tout le monde semblait le regarder du coin de l’œil comme s’il ne voulait pas qu’il le remarque. Tout ces regards braqués sur lui l’exaspérait, il se sentait observé comme une bête curieuse. Évidemment maintenant que son père est mort, il existait! Tous ces gens le dégoûtait!

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils on tous à me regarder comme ça? s’exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Scott l'air scandalisé.

\- Il sont curieux c’est tout. répondit-il simplement.

\- Ils ont qu’à être curieux ailleurs! Il veulent quoi au juste? Me voir péter un câble? Regarder à quel point je suis déprimé? Sérieux, ces gens ne m’on jamais jeté plus qu’un regard et voilà que maintenant je suis le centre de l’attention! s’énerva Stiles.

\- Tu sais ton père était le shérif et tout le monde le connaissait. Je pense pas que ça aille aussi loin.

\- Et alors? C’est une raison pour me dévisager comme ça? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je sais, mais que veux tu y faire? soupira Scott résigné.

\- Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille! C'est trop demandé peut être?

Stiles et Scott se dirigèrent vers la salle de chimie. Et pour couronner le tout, le premier professeur qu'il voyait aujourd'hui était Harris. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ce prof semblait avoir quelque chose contre lui. C'était peut être une sorte de haine irrationnelle, quand tu vois quelqu'un et que tu le déteste directement. Stiles avait déjà ressenti ça envers un de ses camarades de classe, Matt. Scott lui répétait tout le temps qu'il était très sympa, mais pour lui il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le révulsait. Il ne saurait dire quoi exactement. C'était juste une intuition, quelque chose qu'il ressentait en sa présence. Il entra dans sa salle de classe et d'un seul coup toutes les conversations cessèrent et tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

\- Oh, mais ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi. Continuez et ignorez moi comme vous l'avez toujours fait. C'est si difficile que ça? s'énerva-t-il.

Tout le monde baissa les yeux et personne n'osa dire un mot.

\- Oui bien sur! Vous vous taisez! dit-il en soupirant. Franchement vous me dégouté à me regarder comme ça! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié! cria-t-il à l'attention de ses camarades.

Scott emmena son ami dans le couloir et lui murmura d'une voix apaisante :

\- Stiles, calme toi. Tout va bien se passer. Peut être qu'il était encore trop tôt pour revenir à l'école, se demanda-t-il.

\- Trop tôt? Il sera toujours trop tôt Scott! Et tu sais pourquoi? Maintenant les gens ne verrons plus simplement Stiles, mais le fils du shérif qui s'est fait mettre en lambeau devant lui! Il faudrait que je change de ville, plutôt.

\- Stiles, ne soit pas si mélodramatique. Tu est encore sous le choc. Tu ne pense pas vraiment ce que tu dis.

\- Malheureusement, si. Tout m'énerve, à commencer par moi même. Je suis en colère contre moi, contre les autres. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, finit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est normal, il va te falloir un peu de temps, lui assura Scott.

\- Franchement, j'en sais fichtrement rien.

Allison s'approcha des deux amis.

\- Salut vous deux.

\- Salut, répondit Scott.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Allison sembla saisir la tension qu'il régnait car son visage tout d'abord souriant se figea.

\- Tout va bien? demanda-t-elle l'air inquiète.

\- Euh oui, répondit Scott. Stiles est juste un peu fatigué.

Alyson se tourna vers Stiles sans dire un mot.

\- Ce n'est rien, ça va mieux. Vous venez? dit-il en se dirigeant vers leur salle de classe bien décidé à ignorer tout le monde.

Cette fois si personne ne lui lança un regard. Au moins sa crise de colère aura servi à quelque chose. Il prit place à sa table. Scott s'assis juste à côté de lui et Allison prit la place derrière Scott.

M. Harris fit enfin son apparition et pour une fois il ne fit aucune remarque pendant tout le cour, bien qu'il était évident que Stiles n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait. La mâtiné passa comme cela sans qu'il ne prenne aucune note. Il les copiera bien sur Scott plus tard, car là, il n'était pas d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit demandant un quelconque effort.

Scott et Stiles se dirigèrent vers la cantine. La nourriture n'était pas top, mais mangé un peu lui ferait du bien. Il n'avait rien réussi à avaler ce matin malgré les protestations de Mme McCall sur l'importance de prendre un bon petit déjeuner pour bien commencer la journée. Enfin il devrait plutôt l'appeler Mélissa, maintenant qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit et formait désormais une famille selon ces propres mots. Mais l'appeler comme ça lui semblait bizarre, une question d'habitude surement.

\- Hé Scott viens t'assoir avec moi dit Allison en montrant une place libre à côté d'elle. Stiles vient aussi.

Scott resta un moment la bouche ouverte sous le choc. En effet, Allison était assise à la table des personnes "populaires" de l'école dont Lydia et Jackson et d'autre dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Mais comment avait-elle pu en l'espace de quelques jours faire partie de ce groupe? C'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment belle, ce qui devait jouer en sa faveur. Scott se dirigea vers la table et s'assit, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres. Stiles ne le suivit pas aussitôt, il vit clairement que leurs présences n'étaient pas au goût de tout le monde, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Pourquoi voir des losers à leurs tables? D'ailleurs tout les élèves présent à la cantine observaient la scène l'air interdit. Chouette encore plus d'attention! pensa-t-il.

\- Et mec, qu'est-ce que tu fou? demanda Scott. Tu veux prendre racine ou quoi?

\- J'arrive, souffla Stiles.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, se trouver à la même table que Lydia Martin l'aurait rendu extatique même si celle-ci lui montrait son dédain habituel, sa seule présence illuminait sa journée. Mais la, cela ne lui faisait rien. C'était vraiment bizarre. Comment ses sentiments avaient-ils pu changer à ce point? Il ne semblait ressentir que de la colère et de la peur. Parfois la colère était plus forte parfois c'était la peur. Mais l'une et l'autre semblait mettre en sommeil l'autre, il ne savait pas ce qui était préférable par contre, peut-être aucune des deux. Il n'était pas sain de ressentir trop de colère ou trop de peur, mais à choisir il préférait être en colère que d'avoir peur. Il ne voulait pas être affaiblit en ce moment et s'il devait puiser du courage dans sa colère il n'hésiterait pas. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ce qui avait tué son père et ça, personne ne pourra lui faire changer d'avis, même Scott qui était comme un frère pour lui.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Lydia qui le regardait d'un air concerné ce qui était une expression plutôt étrange à voir sur son beau visage, mais cette sollicitation ne le touchait pas vraiment dans l'état d'esprit où il était.

\- Stiles, ça va? Tu n'a pas dit un mot depuis le début du repas, souligna-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai juste pas envie de parler, ça arrive même à moi! répondit-il un brin sarcastique.

\- Ok. Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi. dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on lui réponde comme ça surtout de sa part.

\- Tu ne t'est pas soucier de moi durant toutes ces années et voilà que la reine Lydia daigne m'accorder un peu d'intérêt! railla Stiles.

A ces paroles, elle lui jeta un regard noir ce qui lui ressemblait plus.

\- Stiles, Lydia était juste inquiète pour toi. Tu n'a pas à lui parler comme ça! s'écria Alyson presque aussitôt.

\- Tu n'est là que depuis quelques jours! Comment peut tu dire ça? rétorqua Stiles.

\- Le loser va se calmer tout de suite! intervint Jackson, jusque là silencieux. Fait des excuses à ma petite amie! Tu devrait déjà être honoré d'être assis à cette table! dit Jackson d'un ton méprisant.

\- Oh oui bien sur, merci mon seigneur de daigner me laisser m'assoir à votre noble table! Vu que j'ai l'air de gêner, je vais partir. Et de toute façon, vous savez ce qu'on dit hein? Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné, dit-il en fusillant tout le monde du regard.

Tout les élèves avait les yeux rivé sur la scène. Bien joué Stiles! +1 pour la discrétion! pensa-t-il. De toute façon il était trop tard pour les regrets. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse parler à Lydia de cette façon, comme quoi il ne fallait jamais dire jamais dans la vie. Personne n'avait rien ajouté de plus après, tous le regardait d'un air étonné. Personne n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse leur parler comme ça et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il le voyait en colère, ce qui avait de quoi en surprendre plus d'un. Il tourna les talons pour quitter la cantine, finalement il n'avait plus faim. Au moment où il allait sortir, Scott le rattrapa.

\- Stiles qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Lydia n'était pas méchante avec toi, elle s'inquiétait juste pour toi, commença Scott.

\- Lydia? Gentille? J'en est juste marre de voir le même regard chez tout ces gens et oui je n'ai pas envie de parler! C'est très étonnant n'est-ce pas? En plus Lydia ne m'a jamais parlé avant, même pas quand je lui parlais directement. Je doute qu'elle s'inquiète vraiment si tu veux mon avis! répondit Stiles l'air exaspéré.

\- Mais nous n'avons jamais mangé à sa table aussi, répliqua Scott.

\- Et c'est pas elle qui nous a invité. C'est juste parce qu'Allison t'aime bien et moi, juste parce que je suis ton ami et qu'elle a assez de sollicitude pour ne pas me laisser manger seul!

\- Stiles...

\- Non.Là, je n'ai pas envie de parler.Je vais aller dans un endroit au calme avant le début des cours de cette après-midi pour me calmer un peu, coupa Stiles.

Il tourna les talons et se fondit dans la masse des étudiants.

 

***

 

Scott resta un moment figé en regardant son ami partir. Il s'apprêta à le rattraper, quand Allison le retint par le bras.

\- Je pense que tu devrais le laisser un peu seul, rien de ce que tu lui dira maintenant ne pourra l'aider. Laisse le se calmer d'abord. Quand ma tante Kate est morte mon grand-père aussi avait réagit comme ça. Il en voulait à la terre entière.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Comment est-elle morte? demanda Scott.

Allison pris le bras de Scott et l'entraina dans un coin un peu plus calme.

\- Elle a été assassiné. On ne m'en à pas dit plus, je ne sais pas vraiment dans quelle circonstance c'est arrivé. Le sujet est un peu tabou dans ma famille. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que j'essaie d'en parler tout le monde à l'air gêné. J'ai surpris une fois une conversation entre mon père et mon grand-père. Je te dit tout de suite que je n'ai pas tout saisis, il semblerait que mon grand-père en faisait une affaire personnel et qu'il voulait poursuivre les responsables et ceux de son espèce et la mon père lui a rétorqué qu'ils avaient un code d'honneur, un truc comme ça. Il devait surement parler des lois. Ils se sont tu lorsqu'ils ont remarqué ma présence.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta tante, ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi et ta famille. Elle est morte il y a longtemps? demanda Scott.

\- Oui, il y a 6 ans. répondit Allison l'air triste. Mais des fois j'ai encore l'impression que c'était hier.

\- Vous étiez proche?

\- Oui, elle était plus comme une sœur qu'une tante pour moi. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune que mon père.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, dit Scott en lui posant une main sur l'épaule dans un geste se voulant réconfortant.

\- T'inquiète pas je m'y suis faite, c'est juste que quand j'y pense je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste, expliqua Allison.

\- C'est normal on oublie jamais vraiment ceux que l'on a aimé et qui nous ont quitté, même si le temps adoucie un peu la peine.

\- Tu parle comme si tu avait perdu quelqu'un. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, au moins? demanda Allison en plongeant son regard dans celui de Scott.

\- Non, non, t'inquiète pas, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. C'est juste ce que j'ai appris avec Stiles. Il a perdu sa mère quand il avait 10 ans et c'est mon meilleur ami depuis aussi loin que je me rappelle.

\- Oh mon dieu! ça veut dire qu'il n'a plus personne! Je n'imagine même pas perdre mes deux parents, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je sais et pour couronner le tout, il se rend responsable de leurs morts!

\- Comment pourrait-il en être responsable?

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais on va dire que les choses auraient pu être différentes s'il avait agit autrement et lui se rend responsable de leurs morts à cause de certains choix qu'il a fait. Mais pour moi, ça ne le rend pas responsable pour autant. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que les choses allaient se passer comme ça? Mais lui ne pense pas comme ça, ajouta Scott.

\- Je ne comprend pas tout, mais je vois à peu près ce que tu veux dire.

\- Ne dit surtout pas à Stiles que je t'ai dit ça.

\- T'inquiète pas je suis une tombe, le rassura Allison. Je pense qu'on devrait retourner à table, les autres doivent se demander ce que l'on fait.

\- Oui.

Il se dirigèrent tout deux vers la table où les autres les attendaient.

\- Et ben, vous en avez mis du temps, maugréa Jackson en avalant sa salade de fruit.

\- Jackson! s'exclama Lydia en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule. Ne faîtes pas attention à lui.

Jackson s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand un regard noir de sa petite amie l'en dissuada et il reporta son attention sur son dessert. Scott était toujours épaté de voir l'emprise que Lydia avait sur les gens et de voir Jackson lui obéir de cette façon était hilarant surtout quand on le connaissait. C'était surement la seule à pouvoir le faire taire et il l'admirait vraiment pour ça. Pendant un instant, il voulu faire une remarque là-dessus mais se ravisa. C'était pas le bon moment après tout.  

Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme et les discussions étaient banales. Il se demandait si Stiles allait bien et espérait le voir en cour cette après-midi.

 

Scott se dirigea vers sa salle de classe et aperçu Stiles, soulagé il se dirigea vers lui.

\- Eh Stiles! ça va? demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

\- Oui, j'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seul, répondit Stiles sans conviction.

Il voyait bien que son ami n'allait pas bien, mais savait par expérience qu'il était inutile de le pousser à parler quand il n'en avait pas envie.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'allait pas revenir en cour cet après-midi, enchaina-t-il en essayant de prendre un air détaché.

\- Moi aussi, mais je me suis dit, c'est ça ou rentrer à la maison. Je préfère garder l'esprit occupé.

\- Et quoi de mieux que de faire des maths pour ça? ajouta Scott en souriant.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Ils apprirent que l'entrainement de Lacrosse était annulé, Finstock était malade! Lui malade! Décidément rien ne tournait rond ces derniers temps. Il aperçu Stiles qui s'apprêtait à sortir du lycée.

\- Stiles! cria Scott à son ami qui était au bout du couloir. Attend moi!

Il se retourna et attendit.

\- Tu sais déjà que Finstock est malade? s'étonna Scott. Je ne t'ai même pas vu au vestiaire. C'est Harris qui est venu nous le dire pendant qu'on attendait.

\- Non. Je n'allais pas y aller. Je suis un peu fatigué, répondit Stiles.

\- Et t'allais me laisser en plan comme ça, sans rien me dire! Je suis venu avec toi ce matin, je n'ai même pas mon vélo! s'indigna Scott.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rentrer avec quelqu'un.

\- Bon, c'est pas grave. Oublions ça.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking. Scott repéra de suite Allison qui attendait visiblement quelqu'un. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

\- Tu n'a pas ta voiture aujourd'hui?

\- Non, elle a décidé hier de tomber en panne. Elle est au garage, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Quelle mauvaise voiture tu as! ironisa Scott.

\- T'a vu? répondit Allison en lui souriant malicieusement.

Il lui souria à son tour. Au même moment, une grosse voiture noire entra dans le parking.

\- Mon carrosse est avancé, dit Allison en faisant un signe de la tête vers le véhicule.

La voiture se gara juste devant eux, un homme dans la soixantaine, les cheveux blanc en sortit.

\- C'est mon grand-père, expliqua Allison.

\- C'est ton grand-père? demanda Stiles les yeux grand ouvert visiblement surpris.

\- Euh, oui. répondit Allison un peu étonné par laréaction de Stiles.

\- Il fait quoi ton grand-père dans la vie? demanda Stiles.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

\- Répond, c'est tout! dit Stiles d'un ton plutôt sec en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Scott ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ce que faisait le grand-père d'Allison était si important aux yeux de Stiles. Son comportement l'inquiétait vraiment, entre ça et son histoiredeloups-garou. Stiles avait bien dit qu'il avait abandonné cette idée mais il n'en était pas si sûr, Stiles pouvait être très têtu et camper sur ces positions quoi qu'en pense les autres. Il l'avait toujours admiré pour ça d'ailleurs, mais à certain moment ce trait de caractère pouvait lui attirer des ennuis.

\- Ma famille vend des armes pour les autorités locales. Mais je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi tu me demande ça comme ça, dit Allison visiblement surprise. Tu es sûr que ça va?

Allison ne s'approchant pas de la voiture son grand-père vint vers eux.

\- Bonjour. Je suis le grand-père d'Allison.

\- Bonjour. Oui, elle nous l'a dit. Enchanté, monsieur, dit Scott.

Stiles le regardait toujours attentivement sans rien dire. Il lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il dise quelque chose, un bonjour par exemple.

\- Aie! Euh, bonjour. bredouilla Stiles.

Stiles regardait l'homme intensément dans les yeux et celui-ci semblait le fixé aussi en souriant légèrement. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Stiles se comportait ainsi.

\- Nous allons devoir y allé ma chérie. J'ai un rendez-vous important dans une heure. Au revoir, dit le grand-père d'Allison à leur attention. On aura peut-être l'occasion de se revoir.

\- Oui, grand-père.

Allison s'avança vers la voiture, fit un petit signe de la main à son attention et s'engouffra dans la voiture.

\- Et l'oscar de l'attitude la plus bizarre de l'année est attribué à ..., railla Scott en faisant un geste dans sa direction.

\- C'est pas marrant du tout, Scott.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu a demandé ça à Allison, c'est un peu étrange tu ne trouve pas? lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Il était sur les lieux quand mon père est ..., enfin tu vois, finit Stiles.

\- Il est peut être passé là par hasard, proposa-t-il.

\- ça m'étonnerais car il combattait ses choses et contrairement aux policiers, il arrivait à les blesser et même à en tuer certains, rétorqua Stiles.

 - Je ne sais pas moi peut être qu'il a vu la scène et a décidé de les aider et Allison a dit qu'il vendait des armes pour les autorités locales, ajouta Scott.

\- Je ne pense pas que les arbalètes fassent partie de l'arsenal de la police si tu veux mon avis, fit remarquer Stiles.

\- hé, attend tu a dis ces choses? Je croyais que tu avait abandonné cette idée? demanda Scott qui venait juste de remarquer le mot que Stiles avait utilisé.

\- Et bien non, avoua-t-il.Je voulais seulement que tu me fiche la paix.

\- Stiles, je suis ton ami et je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Je sais bien, mais j'ai besoin de réponses.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu veuille tellement avoir des réponses et que tu les cherche au mauvais endroit, admit Scott.

\- Je ne cherche pas au mauvais endroit! Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec la famille d'Allison. Tu ne trouve pas étrange toi qu'elle arrive au moment où ces créature débarquent? Peut-être qu'ils les chassent, ça expliquerait pourquoi les personnes avec son grand-père étaient les seules à les blesser. Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Si t'aurais vu ce que j'ai vu tu me croirais.

Scott avait vraiment du mal à imaginer que des créatures aux pouvoirs surnaturelles puissent exister, mais c'est vrai que devant l'insistance de Stiles à ce sujet, il était tenté de lui donner une chance.

\- Je veux bien essayer de te croire, mais tu comprendra que j'ai du mal. On parle quand même de créature que l'on voit dans les films d'horreur là! souligna Scott.

\- Je sais.Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal même si j'étais là, mais il n'y a aucune autre explication. J'y est assez réfléchis ces derniers jour, dit Stiles.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

\- Oui allons-y. En plus Finstock est absent je n'ai techniquement pas sècher Lacrosse finalement, plaisanta Stiles.

Son ami avait l'air heureux qu'il admette la possibilité de la véracité de ses propos. Scott ne rejetait plus l'idée aussi fermement mais il ne le croyait pas non plus. On va dire qu'il demandait à constater cela lui même, mais il était heureux que Stiles ait l'air moins renfermé.

 

***

 

Stiles se réveilla le lendemain un petit peu moins tendu, mais c'était peut être l'effet des médicaments. Melissa avait insister la veille pour qu'il prenne également des anxiolytiques quelques temps. Un des médecins de l'hôpital le luiauraitconseillé, surtout avec son traitement contre l'hyperactivité qui générait déjà de l'anxiété à la base. Le point positif étaitqu'ils semblaient endormir un peu sa souffrance et en ce moment ça l'arrangeait bien, même si cela le fatiguait un peu.

 Il descendit à la cuisine et prépara son petit déjeuner. Mélissa n'était pas encore rentré et Scott dormait encore. Il aimait ce calme, cela lui permettait de réfléchir. Même si Scott semblait plus enclin à le croire que la première fois où il lui avait raconté son histoire, Stiles savait qu'il serait contre le fait de parler de tout ça à la famille d'Allison. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si elle savait ce que faisait sa famille, si c'était le cas elle était vraiment doué pour le mensonge. Quoi qu'il en soit il fallait qu'il aille leurs parler, d'ailleurs Gérard avait semblé l'inviter à le faire en le regardant tout  en disant qu'ils se reverraient peut être. Il lui avait semblé qu'il s'adressait à lui en particulier. Peut-être voulait-il lui parler de ce qui c'était passé tout en restant discret? Où il se faisait des idées, c'était aussi possible. Si Stiles racontait cela à Scott , il était sûr qu'il perdrait le peu de légitimité qu'il avait réussit, tant bien que mal, à gagner hier. Le tout était de trouver une façon d'aller chez la famille d'Allisonsans éveiller les soupçons.Il ne pouvait donc pas lui demander directement son adresse, cela paraitrait plutôt suspect, surtout après les questions qu'il lui avait posé la veille. Non, sur ce coup là il devait être subtil, repérer où habitait Allison et s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas chez elle quand il s'y rendrait. Il n'avait pas envie que Scott soit au courant, enfin pas tout de suite.Il sera aussi plus tranquille pour parler, surtout si Allison ignore tout de la situation.

Stiles entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. C'était Scott, les cheveux en bataille et l'air endormis qui entra quelques secondes plus tard dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour, Stiles. Di donc tu est sacrément matinal, dit Scott en baillant.

\- Pas tant que ça. ça fait seulement une demi heure à peu près que je me suis levé, répondit-il.

Scott se dirigeât vers le placard et pris un énorme bol de céréales.

\- Tu a déjà mangé? demanda Scott.

\- Oui, il y a un petit moment.

\- Je me demande si Finstock est encore malade. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive, remarqua Scott.

\- De toute façon, je ne viendrais pas à l'entrainement, les anxiolytiques m'assoment, mentit Stiles.

\- Tu est sur? demanda Scott visiblement un peu déçu. Ça te ferais peut-être du bien de te défouler un peu.

\- Je suis vraiment trop fatigué, lui assura Stiles.

\- Ok, la prochaine fois alors.

Stiles regardait Scott manger son bol de céréales. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir. Il était vrai que les anxiolytiques le fatiguaient un peu,mais pas au point de rater l'entrainement. mais il valait mieux qu'il trouve des preuves de ce qu'il avance. Et il ne voulais pas causer de problèmes à Scott avec Allison non plus. Il avait l'air d'être vraiment amoureux d'elle, c'était la première qu'il le voyait si amoureux. Maintenant,  il espérait vraiment que Finstock serait là pour qu'il puisse exécuter son plan. Il prévoyait de suivre Allison jusqu'à chez elle en espérant qu'elle rentre bien, l'excuse des anxiolytiques ne marcherait pas indéfiniment. Ensuite, il pourra s'y rendre au moment opportun.

La journée se passa plutôt bien, les autres élèves essayaient de l'ignorer après sa crise de nerf. Il remarquait bien un regard de temps à autre, mais dans l'ensemble, il le faisait discrètement ce qui rendait la chose plus supportable.

Scott était resté toute la journée collé à Allison et il dut reconnaitre que ça l'arrangeait. Il faisait moins attention à lui et pouvait à loisir rester silencieux sans qu'il soit suspicieux à son égard.

La dernière heure de cour se termina enfin! Il rejoignit Scott et Allison qui étaient déjà sortis.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose après les cours? demanda la jeune fille brune. J'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite et Lydia est parti avec Jackson.

\- Désolé, j'ai entrainement de lacrosse dans pas longtemps, répondit Scott.

\- C'est pas grave. Une autre fois alors, j'ai des devoirs en retard de toute façon.

Malgré ce qu'Allison venait de dire elle semblait un peu déçu, mais cette tournure l'arrangeait bien. Pour une fois il avait envie de remercier Jackson d'avoir invité Lydia. Décidément le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers ces derniers temps.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, je vais être en retard. En plus Greenberg m'a dit que Finstock était revenu, il l'a eu ce matin en économie. Il doit être encore malade, il m'a dit qu'il était un peu bizarre. Tu est sûr que tu ne veux pas venir à l'entrainement avec moi, demanda Scott en se tournant vers Stiles?

\- Non je suis vraiment crevé, je t'assure, lui confirma-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est vrai que je t'ai presque pas entendu parler de toute la journée, tu est sûr que ça va? s'inquiéta Scott qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne lui avait pas prêté assez d'attention.

\- Je vais très bien! Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu sais les anxiolytiques, plus mon adderall, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

\- Tu devrais peut être en parler à ma mère. Peut être que si tu prenais des somnifères quelques temps, tu pourrais te reposer un peu.

\- Non, merci. Je pense que je prend assez de drogue comme ça, souligna Stiles.

\- Ok, comme tu veux. Faut vraiment que j'y aille, là, je vais vraiment être en retard si ça continue. A plus tard, dit Scott en leurs faisant un signe de la main avant de se mettre à courir.

\- Bon, ben je vais y allez aussi, dit Allison. Repose toi bien Stiles. A demain.

\- A demain, répondit-il.

Allison se retourna et se dirigeât vers la sortie du lycée. Le moment qu'il avait tant attendu était arrivé. Il sortie également et se dirigeât vers sa jeep. Il attendit qu'elle démarre et tourna la clé. Rien, elle ne démarrait pas.

\- C'est pas vrai! Tu ne va pas me faire ça aujourd'hui! Le jour où j'ai le plus besoin de toi!

Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de la voiture d'Allison. Elle était déjà en train de reculer.

\- Ah merde. Avec ma veine, elle va encore partir avant que j'ai eu le temps de démarrer! Allez mon bébé, je t'en pris!!!! Aide-moi!!!

Stiles retint son souffle et tourna une nouvelle fois sa clé. Toujours rien! Il regarda une nouvelle fois en direction d'Allison, elle était prête à partir, mais attendait qu'une autre voiture finisse de reculer. Quelle chance!

\- Allé, s'il te plait démarre! On a encore une chance de la suivre! Si tu démarre maintenant, je te promet qu'on ira ensemble au lavotomatique! supplia Stiles

Il tourna une nouvelle fois sa clé et miracle elle démarra comme si sa voiture l'avait entendu.

\- Oh merci mon dieu, j'ai bien cru que tu ne démarrerais jamais. Mais une promesse et une promesse, je te ferais toute belle.

Stiles recula et se dirigeât vers la sortie du parking. Allison s'apprêtait déjà à sortir du parking. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche pour voir de quel côté elle allait. Il appuya donc sur l'accélérateur s'attirant les regards désapprobateurs de ses camarades, au moins il ne l'avait pas perdu. Il continua de la suivre en espérant qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Heureusement qu'Allison n'avait jamais vu sa voiture, d'autant plus qu'elle était bien reconnaissable de part sa taille et de son ancienneté, personne n'en possédait une semblable à Beacon Hill.

Après un moment, elle ralentit devant un petit magasin de proximité. Son père lui avait peut être demandé de faire quelque courses. Il se gara sur une place libre au coins de la rue et attendit. Cette situation ne l'arrangeait guerre car il avait plus de chance d'être reconnu, il perdrait alors l'occasion de la suivre jusqu'à chez elle. Quelques minutes plus tard Allison sortit avec un son sac remplit de provision à la main. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle rentrerais chez elle. Et si elle allait voir des amis ou que Lydia et Jackson s'étaient disputé et que Lydia avait appelé Allison? Stop, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de divaguer comme ça. Soudain Allison se retourna dans sa direction, il se baissa rapidement pour qu'il ne soit plus vu de l'extérieur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et si elle l'avait aperçu? Comment allait-il justifier le fait qu'il se soit caché comme ça? Allez respire, tout va bien se passé, se dit-il. Il attendit ce qui lui apparut être une éternité, quand il entendit enfin le moteur de la voiture d'Allison démarrer. Stiles laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement et se releva prudemment afin d'être sûr qu'elle se le regardait pas.

Il démarra quand elle tourna à gauche au bout de la rue, laissant ainsi une bonne distance entre les deux voitures. Elle se gara dans la cour d'une grande maison quelques rues plus loin. Stiles ralentit pour vérifier si Allison était bien rentré chez elle et pour bien repérer les lieux en vue d'une prochaine visite. La demeure était coquette, une structure bois bleu pâle de 2 étages dont les planches fines était à l'horizontale. Stiles trouvait qu'elle avait un certain charme avec ses massifs de fleurs, ses arbrisseaux bien taillé et sa pelouse impeccable. Allison sortit de sa voiture et ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec sa clé. Au moins il était sûr qu'elle était bien chez elle. Stiles passa devant sans s'arrêter, il était inutile de s'attarder davantage dans les parages, il avait tout le temps de revenir plus tard.                                                                                                              

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévus entre le travail et mon concours fin avril le temps passe tellement vite. Enfin trève de bavardage voici le chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement. Stiles avait même participé aux entrainements de Lacrosse se qui ravissait Scott. Cette année encore ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été sélectionné. Stiles avait chuté juste avant de marquer, déclenchant par la même occasion un fou rire général dans l'équipe et Scott avait eu une crise d'asthme en plein milieu d'un sprint. Stiles était d'ailleurs désolé pour son ami car il était plutôt bon à la base, mais sa maladie l'empêchait de jouer très longtemps et l'endurance comptait beaucoup dans un match malheureusement. Scott avait encore l'espoir de se qualifier, mais il savait que ces chances étaient plus que mince, l'endurance comptait beaucoup après tout. Par contre lui n'avait aucune excuse, il était juste maladroit. Il n'avait jamais été bon en sport. Stiles avait d'ailleurs commencé à jouer à Lacrosse pour faire plaisir à son père. Il avait été, en son temps, capitaine de son équipe pendant ses études et en était très fier. Son père ne lui avait jamais dit directement, mais il savait qu'il était une déception pour lui.

\- Hé, Stiles! Attend moi!

Il se retourna d'un coup et vit Scott qui essayait d'arriver à sa hauteur en se faufilant entre les élèves qui se pressaient vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta le temps que son ami arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Enfin fini la semaine. En plus j'ai rendez-vous avec Allison demain! J'arrive toujours pas y croire! dit Scott les yeux brillants.

\- Et oui mon pote, comme quoi le dicton malheureux aux jeux et heureux en amour est vrai.

\- Euh, ce ne serait pas pour les jeux d'argents qu'on dit ça, fit remarquer Scott l'air perplexe.

\- En général, oui, admit Stiles, mais tu as vu ça marche aussi pour les autres genres de jeux!

\- Si tu veux...

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture quand Scott se retourna soudainement.

\- Tu sais quoi, dit-il l'ai surexcité, on devrait aller manger un truc quelque part.

\- Oui, si tu veux, répondit Stiles. Tu veux aller où?

\- Au Mac do, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'y a pas été.

\- C'est parti.

Le fast food se trouvait à l'entré de la ville. Il était de taille modeste et étant le seul dans le coin, il était souvent bondé. En cette fin d'après-midi, le gros des clients n'était pas encore arrivé. Stiles commanda un Mac Bacon avec 2 portions de frites. Scott fut plus raisonnable et pris un Filet o fish avec des potatoes. Après avoir retiré leurs commandes, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse. Il faisait encore chaud pour un moi de septembre.

\- Tu n’a pas trouvé que Finstock était bizarre? demanda Scott.

\- Je ne sais pas, j’ai pas trop fait attention, admit Stiles.

Scott se gratta la tête et semblait réfléchir.

\- Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui. C’est vrai que tu n’étais pas là aux deux premiers entrainements, mais il était différent. Il nous criait dessus sans arrêt en faisant des blagues qui n’ont aucun sens et là il sursaute quand on fait trop de bruit, il regarde des fois de tout les côtés. Enfin, je ne sais pas. C’est une impression que j’ai.

Stiles en réalité n’avait pas prêté la moindre attention à leur coach trop occupé à s’imaginer la rencontre avec les Argent et à repenser à tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Peut être qu’il est encore malade ou que c’est un alcoolique. Qui sait? On ne le connait pas encore très bien et qu’il a une méga gueule de bois, ajouta-t-il.

Scott sourit en regardant son ami.

\- Tu a peut être raison, dit-il. On verra bien avec les prochains entrainements.

\- J’ai toujours raison pour ton information! Il faut juste que tu apprennes à le reconnaître c’est tout! dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

Chacun se concentra sur leur Sandwich et il faut dire qu'ils étaient délicieux. Le fastfood était vraiment le meilleur restaurant au monde, pensa Stiles. Sauf pour son père, il devait manger équilibré, sa santé en dépendait après tout, mais maintenant tout ça n'avait plus d'importance car ironiquement c'est pas sa santé qui l'avait tué. Scott regarda en direction de Stiles d'un air inquiet.

\- Eh Stiles, ça va? demanda-t-il. Ton visage a changé d'un seul coup.

\- Oui, c'est rien, répondit-il n'ayant pas envie d'en parler surtout en public.

\- Tu sais si...

Scott fut coupé par l'arrivé de Jackson et de toute sa clique.

\- Oh mais qui voilà! L'ashmatique et comment je pourrais t'appeler Stiles...

Jackson fit mine de réfléchir intensément.

\- On va dire le looser c'est un bon résumé, je pense fini-t-il en souriant d'un air suffisant. Quoi qu'il en soi vous nous avez bien fait rire, ça a eu le mérite de détendre l'équipe. Au moins vous avez servi à quelque chose.

Le reste de l'équipe semblait un peu mal à l'aise et l'un deux chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Jackson qu'il ne put comprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que son père est mort que je vais me gêner de dire ce que je pense comme vous autres, s'énerva-t-il.

Tous baissèrent les yeux. Même s'il haïssait Jackson depuis l'enfance, il devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait ce côté là. Au moins il n'était pas hypocrite comme certain et dieu sait qu'il détestait faire pitié. C'était paradoxale dans un sens de penser ça, être content que Jackson soit toujours Jackson et qu'il se comporte envers lui comme il l'a toujours fait, c'est à dire comme un vrai connard. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire.

\- Quelque chose te fait sourire? réplica aussitôt Jackson. Car moi je ne suis pas comme tout ses crétins qui baisse la tête devant toi juste parce que ton père s'est fait flingué!

A ces mots, Stiles changea de couleur en un instant. Parler mal de lui était une chose, mais parler de la vie de son père de cette manière, en était une autre. Il se leva précipitamment et donna un coup de poing à Jackson en pleine tête de toutes ces forces. Sous l'impact, il recula de deux pas et se heurta a une table, renversant au passage les frites et les boissons des personnes derrière lui.

\- Mais vous êtes malade! s'écria une de ses personnes. Si vous voulez vous battre allez ailleurs! Maintenant c'est immangeable!

Jackson qui se tenait encore la joue, sortie son  portefeuille et lança une liasse de billet sur la table.

\- Tenez! Pour la nourriture et le teinturier. Gardez le reste pour faire ce que bon vous semble, faire la charité ne me gêne pas, ajouta-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

Les clients du fast food le regardèrent un instant outré, mais l’appât du gain était plus  fort que leur fierté. Ils prirent la liasse de billets et quittèrent le restaurant aussitôt. Ces gens dégoutaient Stiles. Ils étaient prêts à s’écraser devant quelque centaine de dollars. Certes la sommes n’était pas négligeable mais quand même.

Scott se leva à son tour et se mit entre Stiles et Jackson.

\- Je crois que tu en as bien assez, s’écria-t-il. Tu devrais commandez et aller t’assoir plus loin.

\- Oh! fit Jackson en faisant mine d’être étonné. Et depuis quand Scotty me donne des ordres. C’est un endroit public ma parole! J’ai le droit de faire ce que bon me semble.

\- La n’est pas la question. Tu devrais partir genre tout de suite, dit Scott en serrant les dents. Tu n’a donc pas de cœur!

\- Du cœur ? Il n’y a que les losers qui en ont besoin. Dans le vrai monde seul le pouvoir compte. Il y a les dominant et les dominé. Je ne vais pas vous dire dans quelle catégorie vous êtes n’est-ce pas ? Vous devez déjà le savoir, n'est-ce pas?

Stiles sentait son énervement monter à mesure que Jackson parlait. Il prit son ami par le bras et lui dit :

\- On devrait y aller car sinon je pense qu’il y aura un meurtre d’ici peu, croit moi, dit Stiles.

\- Comme si j’avais peur de toi! Tu ne serais pas capable de me faire ne serait-ce qu’une égratignure, se moqua Jackson.

\- N’en soit pas si sûre, tu serais étonné de ce que l’on est capable de faire quand quelqu’un nous pousse à bout, dit Stiles en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Et on ne va pas vérifier cette théorie, intervint Scott. N’est-ce pas Stiles? Allez on y va, prend ce qui te reste et on va manger ailleurs.

Stiles lança un dernier regard à Jackson et se retourna sans un mot.

\- Tu ne devrais pas laisser Jackson te toucher comme ça. Tu le connais ! C’est un connard de première et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait le changer, dit Scott.

\- Oui je sais. N’empêche qu’il faudra bien qu’un jour quelqu’un le remette à sa place. Et je parie que ça arrivera plus tôt qu’il ne le pense.

\- Ouais peut être. En attendant ça te dirais d’aller à notre coin dans la forêt ? ça fait une éternité qu’on n’y est pas allés, proposa Scott.

\- Oui pourquoi pas, répondit Stiles en souriant.

Ce petit coin était leur secret à eux deux. Il l’avait découvert quand ils étaient petits et ils s’y rendaient souvent après l’école pour être tranquille. Même leurs parents ne connaissaient pas son existence. Il se trouvait en plein cœur de la réserve de Beacon Hill et en restant silencieux, ils pouvaient observer les animaux qui y étaient très nombreux. Ce petit coin de paradis avait toujours eu le don de l’apaiser et en ce moment il avait grand besoin de paix.

Ils marchèrent une bonne vingtaine de minute avant d’y arriver. Le coin n’avait pas changé il y avait toujours leurs rondins de bois qui leurs servaient de chaise, les arbres luxuriants et le silence. Tout deux s’assirent à leur ancienne place et ne disaient rien. Les mots étaient inutiles ici. Ils se laissèrent emplir par la quiétude de ces lieux. Même Stiles qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de parler, n’avait pas le cœur à le faire. Bizarrement ses pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête d’habitude, ralentissaient comme le temps semblait s’arrêter quelque peu au milieu de cette forêt. Ils finirent leurs repas ainsi. Stiles se sentait beaucoup mieux et apaisé.

\- Tu a eu une super idée de venir là, ça m’a fait du bien. Merci Scott, murmura-il.

\- De rien! Je me suis dit qu’un peu de tranquillité te ferait du bien.

\- Euh, en parlant de tranquillité tu ne trouve pas que c’est un peu trop tranquille maintenant que j’y pense? fit remarquer Stiles

\- Je ne sais pas.

Après un moment de réflexion, Scott s’exclama :

\- On n’entend aucun oiseau! C’est bizarre!

\- Exact. Je me demande bien pourquoi, s’interogea Stiles. Une fois j’ai vu un reportage, les oiseaux pouvaient sentir le danger bien avant qu’il arrive comme les tremblements de terre. Les animaux en général d'ailleurs.

\- Je sais qu’on est en Californie mais il y en a pas beaucoup de notre côté et quand il y en a il ne sont pas très méchants.

\- ça peut être autre chose aussi, proposa Stiles. Un prédateur par exemple.

A peine eu-t-il prononcer ces mots qu’un troupeau de cerf et de biche détala devant eux à une vitesse ahurissante. Il ne savait pas que ces animaux pouvaient courir aussi vite. Peut être l’effet de l’adrénaline? En tout cas ils avaient comme une lueur démente dans les yeux, quelque chose de monstrueux devait leur faire peur. Stiles pensa immédiatement à ces monstres mi-hommes mi-bêtes qui avaient tué son père, ça ne pouvait être qu’eux. Aucun prédateur à Beacon Hill ne pouvait être une telle menace pour déclencher une telle panique. Scott était collé à l’arbre la bouche ouverte et visiblement très étonné. Qui aurait pensé qu’un endroit si paisible pouvait se transformer en une seconde en un grand n’importe quoi. Certains cerfs courraient si vite et étaient si paniqués qu’ils se heurtaient violemment contre les arbres et tombaient à terre, étourdis par le choc. Malheureusement le nombre de cerf était tel que les infortunés animaux se faisaient piétiné par leurs congénères et nombreux sont ceux, n’arrivant pas à se relever à temps qui furent tué. C’était un vrai massacre. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il y avait autant de cerf et de biche dans cette forêt, mais c'était une réserve après tout, il fallait s'y attendre.  Après le passage de tout ces animaux, la forêt était tapissée de cadavres ensanglantés à moitié écrasés. Cette vision manqua de le faire vomir et il en était de même pour Scott d'après la tête qu'il faisait.

Tout deux restèrent sans voix quelques minutes en contemplant ce spectacle macabre et  très surprenant. Scott fut le premier à briser le silence.

\- Euh, Stiles? Il s'est passé quoi là? dit-il visiblement choqué.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais crois moi c'est pas naturelle ça, répondit-il.

\- ça m'avance pas trop ce que tu me dis là, dit Scott d'un air dubitatif.

\- Je peux juste te dire que quoi qu’il y ait dans cette forêt, ça doit être quelque chose de terrible pour susciter une telle terreur chez ces animaux. Ce n’est pas un prédateur normal, je pense.

\- Tu penses aux loups-garous, demanda Scott en haussant les sourcils.

Stiles ne souhaitait pas susciter une nouvelle fois la suspicion de Scott et préféra rester prudent dans ses affirmations, autant dire purement et simplement ce qu’il a vu, au moins se n’était pas sujet à interprétation.

\- Peut être. En tout cas sans parler de loup-garou, les bêtes qui ont attaquées mon père étaient de la taille d’un homme et sur leurs deux pattes pour se battre. Ensuite, ils courraient à quatre pattes, mais ces créatures se déplaçaient excessivement vite, ajouta Stiles.

\- Comme un léopard?

Stiles réfléchit un moment en essayant de se remémorer les documentaires animaliers qu’il a vu sur la chaîne découverte.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait correspondre, en bien plus gros, fini-t-il par répondre. Mais je pense qu’on ne devrait pas traîner dans le coin, je n’ai pas envie de rencontrer ce qui a fait fuir tout ces animaux.

\- Moi non plus, admit Scott. Même si c’est un simple animal il doit être vraiment féroce.

Stiles et Scott s’éloignèrent rapidement et reprirent le sentier en silence.

 

Stiles se réveilla assez tôt. La nuit avait été agitée malgré les somnifères. Il n’osait pas imaginer ce que ce serait sans. Il avait encore fait des cauchemars sur la mort de son père ainsi que celui avec sa mère qui l’accusait de les avoir tués tout les deux. Il avait parfois l’impression que c’était leur esprits qui venait le hanté mais en réfléchissant, il n’imaginait pas son père et sa mère lui faire ça même s’il était coupable. Stiles aimerait tellement dormir sans rêver ou encore s'endormir et ne plus se réveiller mais d’un sommeil sans rêve. Il savait bien que c’était un euphémisme pour ne pas dire mourir. Il s’y refusait, mais une partie de lui trouvait l’idée plaisante. Il ne souffrirait plus, il n’aurait plus à subir les épreuves que la vie lui réserve encore, il serait enfin en paix, même s’il n’y avait rien après la mort. Les derniers mots de son père sonnaient encore dans sa tête et il s’y raccrochait pour ne pas craquer. En aucun cas il ne voulait aller à l’encontre  des dernières volontés de celui-ci, il lui devait au moins ça. Le vrai courage c’est bien de vivre.

Il s’assit sur son lit que Melissa avait ramené de chez lui. C’était vraiment étrange de vivre avec Scott et sa mère même si par le passé il passait la plupart de son temps ici, surtout après la mort de sa mère et que son père n’arrivait pas à remonter la pente. La mère de Scott avait toujours été très présente dans sa vie et celle de son père et il lui en était très reconnaissant. Malgré le soutient que sa nouvelle famille lui apporte quelque chose n’allait pas. C’était peut être lui le problème. Il se sentait comme le spectateur de sa propre vie, tout semblait lui glisser entre les doigts, rien n’était sous son contrôle et c’était très angoissant. Il ne se sentait plus maître de sa propre vie.

Stiles regarda du côté du lit de Scott il était encore endormi paisiblement et qui ne le serait pas un samedi matin? Il décida de se recoucher, il se sentait un peu las et fatigué et même s'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, rester allongé lui permettrait de se reposé un peu. Il repensant à ce qui s'était passé hier, il n'arrive toujours pas à croire la scène surréaliste dont il a été témoin. Ces animaux avaient l'air si terrifié ça ne pouvait être que ces monstres où peut être encore autre chose? Qui c'est ce qui existe ou pas? Stiles ne savais plus où s'arrêtait la réalité de la fiction et cela l'effrayait au plus au point. Lui qui aime garder les choses sous contrôle, plus rien ne semblait l'être et il n'était plus sûr de rien. A force de penser, il finit par s'endormir sans même s'en apercevoir car il fut réveillé par un Scott surexcité à 11h30 du matin.

\- Allez la marmotte, il est l'heure de se lever. On va bientôt manger, dit-il surexité.

Stiles se doutait bien de ce qui le rendait d'humeur si joyeuse. Il allait enfin avoir son rendez-vous avec Allison. La semaine avait semblé passer au ralenti aussi bien pour lui et pour Scott mais pour différentes raisons. Il avait tellement hâte de parler aux Argents! Il voulait avoir quelque chose de concret à se mettre sous la dent.

\- Allez, Stiles, répéta-t-il en secouant légèrement son épaule.

\- Je me lèvre dans 5 minutes, répondit-il encore un peu endormi.

Pour une fois qu'il ne devait pas tirer Scott du lit, c'était une première! Mais c'est aussi la première fois que Scott avait un rencard. Il faut bien qu'il y ait une première fois à tout.

Stiles se leva finalement, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle à manger.

 

L'après-midi allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, Scott n'avait pas arrêté de parler d'Allison et à quel point c'était une fille formidable. Bien sûr Stiles était heureux que son ami ait trouvé une personne si importante à ses yeux et que ça ait l'air réciproque, mais parler d'elle toute l'après-midi avait fini par le souler. Il n'en a rien dit à Scott, il ne voulait pas ternir son enthousiasme. Il n'avait pas mentionné une seul fois l'incident d'hier et ne le fit pas non plus. Il ne voulait pas donner un Scott une raison de rester avec lui.

\- Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille. C'est bientôt l'heure. On va d'abord manger au resto Japonais. Elle adore la cuisine japonaise! ajouta Scott des étoiles dans les yeux. Puis on va voir un film au cinéma. On a pas encore choisi, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas les trucs à l'eau de rose, mais plutôt les film d'action, d'horreur. Enfin, des trucs comme ça. Tu te rend compte! Je n'aurait même pas à me taper un film débile!

\- Cool pour toi. D'autres n'ont pas la même chance. J'ai entendu hier que Lydia voulait louer "Les hauts de hurelevent" et ce, pour la troisième fois. Si t'aurais vu la tête de Jackson.

\- ah, le pauvre!

\- Je t'avait dit qu'il allait payer! Et ce n'est que le commencement, je fait entièrement confiance à Lydia pour ça! s'extasia Stiles.

\- La faut vraiment que je me sauve!

Scott se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée puis se retourna :

\- Tu est sûr que ça va aller? Sinon j'annule ou tu viens avec nous? demanda Scott se sentant un peu coupable.

\- Mais tu rigole! Tu m'imagine avec vous! ça serai trop bizarre! T'inquiète pas ça va aller, j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seul aussi. Je vais aller faire une balade en voiture, ça m'a toujours fait du bien.

\- Tu est sur? Tu ne dit pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir? s'inquiéta Scott.

\- Et depuis quand je fais des choses pour te faire plaisir? ironisa Stiles. Allez ouste! Tu va être en retard et tu ne veux pas faire mauvaise impression dès ton premier rendez-vous?

Scott sourit.

\- A ce soir alors.

\- A plus, mec.

Scott passa enfin le pas de la porte. Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement, non pas que la sollicitude de Scott l'embête, il trouvait ça plutôt touchant, mais là il avait à faire. Allison devrait être au point de rendez-vous dans 15 minutes environs. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre un peu avant d'y aller pour être sûr qu'elle soit bien sorti de chez elle. Il espérait vraiment qu'il y aurait quelqu'un à la maison. Quel déception si ni le père, ni le grand-père de Allison n'était présent. Non, il faut penser positif, se dit-il. Les 5 minutes lui on paru durer une éternité. C'est sur que regardé l'heure tourné n'aide pas à ce qu'elle passe plus vite malheureusement. Quand la petite aiguille annonça qu'elles étaient bien passées, il se leva prestement et rejoignit sa Jeep.

 

Stiles arriva devant la maison des Argent. Son cœur palpitait déjà à l'idée de sortir de sa voiture et de sonner à la porte. Il appréhendait autant ce moment qu'il était excité, mais sa curiosité et sa soif de vérité l'emportait tout de même. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de la voiture garé sur le bord de la route devant la grande maison bleu pâle. L'adolescent remonta l'allé et prit le petit chemin pavé pout atteindre la porte d'entré. Il sonna à la porte et attendit nerveusement. Il entendit du bruit dans la maison et la porte s'ouvrit. Le père d'Allison paru un moment surpris puis il repris contenance et dit :

\- Bonjour. Allison n'est pas là, elle est sortit avec un de ses camarades de classe. Son nom est Scott il me semble.

\- Je sais, répondit Stiles. Ce n'est pas elle que je suis venu voir.

Monsieur Argent ce renfrogna instantanément.

\- Je pense qu'on a rien à se dire de plus, dit-il en fermant la porte.

Stiles la retint de la main.

\- Je pense au contraire qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, objecta-t-il. A commencer par m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre fois.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ou tu veux en venir, dit Monsieur Argent d'un ton glacial.

\- Je pense que vous le savez très bien au contraire, je veux parler des monstres de la dernière fois ou plutôt des loups-garous de la dernière fois pour être plus précis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Chris?

\- Rien du tout, répondit le père d'Allison.

Stiles entendit des bruits de pas et reconnu le grand-père d'Allison quand il apparu derrière Chris Argent.

\- Bonjour. Stiles, c'est ça. Tu est un ami d'Allison?

\- Oui, en quelque sorte, répondit-il.

\- Stiles allait justement partir puisque Allison n'est pas là. N'est-ce pas? dit-il en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Stiles nullement décontenancé par cette tentative d'intimidation répondit :

\- Non pas du tout. Je ne partirai pas avant que j'ai les réponses à mes questions. Vous êtes quoi au juste?

\- C'est un peu compliqué, commença Gérard avant qu'il ne fut interrompu par un coup de coude de son fils.

\- Je ne pense pas que c'est le moment de discuter de ça. Tu connais les règles n'est-ce pas?

Gérard secoua la tête.

\- Ne soit pas si vieux jeu, dit-il.

\- Peut être que je devrais demander tout cela à Allison. Elle sera peut être plus à même de me répondre, dit Stiles sur un ton de défi.

Si Allison n'était pas au courant sa réaction ne manquerait pas d'être vive. Chris se rapprocha et lui attrapa les épaules avec force à tel point que s'en était un peu douloureux.

\- Ne mêle surtout pas Allison à tout ça! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle n'est pas au courant? Il serait peut être temps qu'elle sache qui est vraiment son père? railla Stiles.

\- Ne t'avance pas sur ce terrain la, maugréa Chris. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir. Pas tout de suite en tout cas et ce n'est certainement pas avec toi que je vais en parler.

\- Je demande juste des explications et je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir après ce qui est arrivé à mon père. Toute les nuits je revois ce moment, ces créatures et vous avec votre père qui êtes les seuls à les atteindre.

\- Chris on pourrait peut être...

\- Non, coupa-t-il. Et Stiles va gentiment rentré chez lui où je le raccompagnerais moi même, menaça-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Stiles tressaillis. Le père d'Allison le lâcha enfin. Pour dire la vérité il était vraiment terrifiant. Son regard bleu était si froid. Il compris qu'il était inutile d'insister où il risquerait vraiment d'avoir des ennuis. Il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de patience. Gérard par contre avait l'air plus conciliant. Peut être devrait-il discuter directement avec lui seul à seul.

\- Chris, ne soit pas si dure avec lui. C'est normal qu'il se pose des questions.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Il est préférable d'ignorer certaine chose parfois.

A ces mots il ferma la porte et Stiles ne tenta pas de s'interposer cette fois. Il savait quand une cause était perdu. Il attendait beaucoup plus de cette entretien. L'adolescent pensait qu'il obtiendrait au moins quelques réponses mais Chris avait l'air vraiment déterminer de garder ces secrets pour lui. Il rejoignit sa Jeep et eu la soudaine envie de conduire. Il se dirigea donc vers la réserve où une partie était praticable en voiture. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et n'avait-il pas dit qu'il allait faire une ça de toute façon?

 

***

 

Gérard vit Chris fermer la porte au nez de l'adolescent visiblement déçu et résigné. Le vieil homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu parler de tout ça avec lui.

\- Tu aurait pu au moins lui parler un peu de tout ça, l'accusa-t-il.

\- Parler de ça ne changera pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mieux vaut qu'il reste dans l'ignorance, croit moi.

\- Alors ta réaction n'était dicté que par la considération que tu a pour lui et non par ses règles ridicules que notre clan à depuis des décennies?

\- Je sais que tu voudrais abolir toutes ces règles qui sont ridicules à tes yeux, mais pour moi ce sont elles qui font que nous sommes des chasseurs et non des assassins, répondit Chris en serrant les dents.

\- Tout ça n'est que de la sémantique mon cher fils. Pendant que tu t'enorgueillit de tes belles règles des gens meurent car nous n'avons pas fait le nécessaire.

\- Tu connait la devise de notre clan. Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent. Nous n'avons pas besoins d'attaquer ceux qui veulent vivre en paix.

Chris semblait progressivement perdre patience, mais Gérard aussi. Il était déçu que son fils ne partageait pas ses convictions au contraire de sa fille Kate qui malheureusement n'était plus de ce monde. Elle aurait du être la nouvelle dirigeante de la famille et aurait sans aucun doute mis en place de nouvelles règles. Elle avait tué des années plus tôt par une de ses abomination. Un jour il retrouvera l'assassin de sa fille et le fera payer pour ce crime. Il ne le voulait pas juste mort, il voulait le voir souffrir avant et l'achever ensuite. Ce n'était pas très stratégique, il le savait. Il y avait un risque qu'il se fasse prendre à son propre piège mais peu importe.

\- Le clan est trop refermé sur lui même. Imagine ce qu'on pourrait faire si on ouvrait nos portes à d'autres personnes qui souhaite également les combattre. Avec nos connaissances...

\- C'est une affaire de famille, coupa Chris et ça le restera! Tu sais que c'est ma femme qui prend les décisions et non toi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est les femmes qui prennent les décisions importantes et les hommes qui combattent.

\- Stupide tradition, souffla-t-il.

\- La discussion est close, statua le père d'Allison en s'éloignant.

Si tu savais ce qui se passe derrière ton dos, pensa Gérard. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à contacter Stiles. Il était sur qu'il serait une recrue de choix pour son équipe. En effet depuis déjà quelques années après la mort de Kate, il s'était dit qu'il était judicieux de monter un groupe avec des victimes des loups garous. Leur détermination à les combattre les rendait très efficaces et déterminées. Son réseau s'était largement étendu et leurs résultats étaient très bon. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas de savoir si les loups-garous visés avaient déjà tué quelqu'un et cela rendait les choses bien plus facile. De toute façon, c'était des bêtes et un jour où l'autre cela risquait d'arriver. Il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

Il prit son téléphone et appela.

\- Allo, Danny.

\- Allo.

\- J'ai une mission pour toi. Peux-tu me trouver le numéro de Stiles Stilinski. Je ne sais pas si c'est son vrai prénom par contre ou un surnom, il me semble un peu bizarre. De toute façon il est mineur, l'abonnement doit être au nom de son père John Stilinski, c'était le shérif de Beacon Hill.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait. Je vous rappelle quand j'ai l'information.

\- D'accord. Merci Danny à plus tard.

Danny Mahealani était officier de police, il pouvait donc avoir facilement accès à ce genre d'information et cela était très utile. Il était également un hacker de qualité. Il avait rejoint leur groupe il y a 2 ans. Il ne l'avait bien sûr jamais rencontrer en personne, il tenait à limiter les contact direct avec ces subordonnés. Il avait nommé des personnes de confiance pour transmettre ces ordres. Ceux-ci faisaient parti du clan Argent évidemment et faisaient office de chef d'équipe qui eux-mêmes avaient des subordonnés. En fonctionnant comme ça il était très difficile de remonter jusqu'aux personnes les plus importantes et encore moins jusqu'à lui. De cette manière ils était très discret tel des assassins se cachant dans les ombres et cela devait rester ainsi, la discrétion était un gage de réussite.

 

***

 

Stiles s'était arrêté sur le bas côté de la route à la lisière de la forêt. Il était perdu, déprimé. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant? Contacter Gérard? Mais comment le faire sans que Chris s'en aperçoive? Il fut tirer de ses méditations par un coup de téléphone.

\- Allo, dit Stiles distraitement sans même avoir regarder au préalable qui l'appelait.

\- Allo, Stiles. C'est Gérard.

Stiles se redressa sur son siège très étonné.

\- Gérard? Mais comment avez-vous eu mon numéro? demanda-t-il très surpris.

\- J'ai mes sources, répondit-il mystérieusement. Mais, ce n'est pas le plus important. J'appelle d'une cabine téléphonique afin que l'on ne puisse pas tracer mon numéro, on ne sait jamais. Je voudrais qu'on se vois lundi après les cours devant l'ancienne maison des Hale. J'ai besoin de te parler et je pense que tu seras heureux d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.

\- L'ancienne maison des Hale mais c'est au cœur de la réserve!

\- Aucune importance. On pourra parler seul à seul sans être déranger et c'est ce qui compte.

\- Mais j'ai entrainement de Lacrosse.

\- Justement c'est encore mieux il sera plus facile d'y aller discrètement. Tu vis chez Scott n'est-ce pas? ça seras plus facile et tu n'auras pas à justifier le faite que tu t'absente. Ah et encore une chose ne parle de ça à personne c'est bien compris? C'est très important.

\- Compris, répondit Stiles.

\- A lundi alors.

Stiles posa son téléphone sur le siège passager et s'enfonça dans son siège. Il pourra enfin avoir des réponses. Sa visite n'avait pas été un fiasco total finalement, bien au contraire.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous et bonne année^^ Me revoilà après une longue longue attente, je sais. J'espère que vous vous souvenez encore de ce qui s'est passé avant. En guise d'excuse ce chapitre en vaut bien 2 de mes précédent au niveau longueur. En fait non, c'est juste que je voyais pas comment m'arrêter avant. Comme d'habitude je vais essayer d'être plus rapide (je sais vous ne me croyez plus). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Stiles était à son bureau en train de faire ces devoirs pour lundi. Enfin plutôt de commencer. Cela faisait une heure qu'il tenait son stylo à la main, mais il n'avait toujours rien n'écrit son esprit s'égarant fréquemment. Il faut dire que les évènements d'hier ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer. Il pensait continuellement à sa rencontre avec Gérard. Qu'est-ce que le vieil homme lui voulait vraiment? Etait-ce pour tout lui dire ou pour quelque chose de moins avouable comme l'éliminer parce qu'il en savait trop sur leur famille? Il est vrai que le père d'Allison ne s'était pas montré très cordial et Gérard ne semblait pas avoir de pouvoir à première vue. Enfin bref quoi qu'il en soit il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'y aller. Sa curiosité à toujours eu le dessus sur sa peur après tout et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer, bien au contraire.L'endroit choisi par le grand-père d'Allison était néanmoins très surprenant. Pourquoi choisir un lieu où un tel drame s'était produit? Certes, c'était un endroit reculé mais il y en avait d'autre! Stiles avait bien sur entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé ici. Une famille entière avait brulé. Les seuls survivants était Derek et Laura Hale qui n'étaient pas encore rentrés de l'école à ce moment là. L'affaire avait été classé en accident mais son père avait toujours émis des doutes là dessus. Malheureusement à l'époque il n'était pas encore shérif mais un simple officier sans réel pouvoir, sinon il aurait tout fait pour ne pas classer l'affaire afin d'enquêter plus en profondeur. Il avait toujours chercher la justice avant tout. En y repensant, Stiles n'avait plus entendu parler de Derek et de Laura après ça. Ils avaient surement été envoyés chez de la famille à l'extérieur de la ville.

\- Alors ça avance? demanda Scott qui était assis à son propre bureau en train de faire la même dissertation.

Il avait même oublié la présence de son ami tellement il était plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Non pas vraiment, j'ai pas trop la tête à ça en faite, répondit-il.

\- ça va Stiles? dit Scott en se redressant sur sa chaise en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste pas trop envie de la faire et à en juger par le blanc qu'il y a sur ta feuille je ne suis pas le seul, n'est-ce pas? dit-il en  se forçant à sourire.

\- Oui. J'arrête pas de penser à Allison. Notre rendez-vous était vraiment génial! s'écria Scott, le sourire jusqu'au oreille.

\- Oui, oui je sais. Tu m'a déjà tout raconté hier soir, avec beaucoup de détail d'ailleurs! Et je suis content pour toi mec, mais là je ne veux pas en entendre davantage sans vouloir te vexer.

Scott fronça les sourcils un moment, puis son visage se détendit et il sourit.

\- Ok. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à me laisser un peu emporter quand je parle d'elle, admit-il.

\- Et pas qu'un peu! renchérit Stiles.

Il furent interrompu par la mère de Scott qui frappait à la porte.

\- Oui? répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Stiles tu pourrais descendre une minute? J'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit-elle d'un air sérieux.

Stiles se demandait vraiment de quoi elle voulait parler. Il espérait que Scott n'avait pas raconté à sa mère sur ce qu'il pense être les responsables de la mort de son père.

\- J'arrive, répondit-il légèrement inquiet.

Scott s'apprêtait lui aussi à se lever quand sa mère l'arrêta en faisant un geste de la main.

\- Je préfère parler à Stiles seule, lui dit-elle.

Scott se rassit lentement la regardant d'un air interrogatif mais ne protesta pas.

 

Quand Stiles arriva dans le salon, Melissa était assise le visage tendu et les sourcils légèrement froncé. Quoi qu'elle avait à lui dire ça devait être plutôt sérieux.

\- Il y n'y a pas de bonne manière pour t'annoncer ça, je vais donc aller droit au but. L'enterrement de ton père se déroulera samedi prochain.

L'annonce lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Le fait d'enterrer son père rendait la chose encore plus définitive. Bien sur il savait que son père était mort et qu'il ne reviendrait plus, mais l'enterrer était un choc supplémentaire. C'était comme lui dire au revoir à jamais et il ne le voulait pas, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucun choix en la matière et son père méritait bien d'être enterré. Son raisonnement ne reposait sur aucune logique et il le savait.

\- Il avait déjà tout prévus, continua Melissa, il n'y aura donc rien a organiser. Il sera enterré dans le caveau familiale avec ta mère.

Au moins, il reposera a côté de l'amour de sa vie, pensa-t-il. Et cette pensée le rassura un peu, même s'il n'était pas sûr de croire à une vie après la mort. Si cela pourrait être vrai, il pourrait s'imaginer que son père vivait désormais heureux de nouveau avec sa mère. Mais le doute l'empêchait de croire vraiment à cette hypothèse.

Stiles restait silencieux et Melissa le regarda avec inquiétude.

\- ça va Stiles? Tu n'a pas dit un mot, s'inquieta-t-elle.

\- Oui ça va. C'est juste un choc pour moi de parler d'enterrer mon père. C'est tout. ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il.

\- Tu est sûr?

\- Oui, je peux remonter maintenant? J'ai ma dissertation à terminer.

Tout se qu'il voulait s'était arrêter cette conversation .

\- En faite, j'ai une autre question à aborder avec toi, commença la mère de Scott d'un ton mal assuré.

Stiles qui avait déjà commencé à se lever, se rassit immédiatement. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il y  avait à ajouter.

\- Je voulais te demandé si tu voulais garder ta maison où la vendre. J'ai regardé les comptes et ton père n'avait pas trop d'économie et si tu veux aller à l'université ça va être un peu juste et je ne pourrai pas financer les études de Scott et les tiennes en même temps sans parler des frais de succession.

Stiles réfléchit un moment. Il ne savait pas s'il avait même envie d'aller à l'université. Il est vrai qu'il avait songé à y aller, ses notes étaient plutôt bonnes quand il prenait la peine d'écouter en cour et il avait envie d'expérimenter la vie étudiante. Maintenant il ne savait vraiment plus, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser à son avenir ni de se séparer de la maison de ses parents. Elle était remplie de bon souvenirs et était la seule chose qui lui restait d'eux.

\- Je ne sais pas si je veux aller à l'université. Mais pour l'instant je ne souhaite pas me séparer de la maison. Je peux y aller maintenant? demanda-t-il désirant mettre fin rapidement à la conversation.

\- D'accord. Je voulais juste connaître ta position la dessus. Tu peux y aller.

Stiles se leva et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Scott leva aussitôt les yeux de sa dissertation et se retourna vers son ami.

\- Alors de quoi voulait te parler ma mère? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Ah elle voulait juste me dire que l'enterrement de mon père est ce samedi et si je voulais vendre la maison ou non, répondit Stiles avec lassitude.

\- Et tu va la vendre?

\- Non, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'eux.

\- Je comprend, répondit son ami.

Stiles se retourna et essaya de se concentrer sur sa dissertation. Il n'y parvint pas vraiment et se contenta d'écrire une demi-page. C'était largement insuffisant mais son esprit n'était pas en condition pour réfléchir. Tant-pis, il aura une mauvaise note se ne sera pas la première fois et pas la dernière non plus.  Il posa son stylo et rangea ses affaires. Scott qui avait remarqué que son ami avait fini se retourna.

\- Tu a déjà fini? demanda-t-il étonné de sa rapidité.

\- Pas vraiment. De toute façon je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je vais aller faire un tour sur internet, j'ai besoin de me vider la tête.

Scott n'ajouta rien. Il avais sans doute senti son besoin d'être seul car il déclara quelques minutes après qu'il allait faire une pause et qu'il continuera sa dissertation plus tard dans l'après-midi. Le départ de Scott l'arrangeât. Il pu sans peur d'être vu, faire des recherches sur les loups-garous, les Argents et tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il savait bien que ces recherches désordonnées ne donnerai surement rien, mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose.

Cette nuit là, malgré les somnifères, il se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit, l'excitation combiné à l'appréhension l'empêchait d'avoir un sommeil réellement réparateur. Mais ces derniers temps en avait-il vraiment eu? 

 

Le lendemain au lycée, la journée n'avait jamais paru si longue. Les minutes semblaient durer des heures et regarder la pendule toute les cinq secondes n'aidait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Scott qui avait remarquer cela le regardait l'air pensif. Ce n'était pas le moment d'éveiller ces soupçons. Le cour prit fin sans qu'il n'ait écouté le moindre mot venant de Harrys. Celui-ci s'en était surement apperçu. Il le regardait d'un air crispé, ses lèvres ne formant plus qu'un trait fin. Il devait se retenir de faire un commentaire acide comme il en avait l'habitude. Stiles avait juste envie de lui dire de ne pas se gêner et de dire ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui dire. Mais visiblement il lui restait assez de décence pour se taire ou peut être était-ce du à une certaine obligation du à sa fonction? ça devait surement être ça. L'heure se finit enfin. Il rangeât à la hâte ses livres et se prépara à sortir de la classe quand Scott l'interpella.

\- Hé Stiles! Tu va ou? demanda-t-il.

Stiles attendit que son ami le rattrape et répondit :

\- Je vais rentrer, j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seul.

\- Tu est sûr? Sinon, je peux louper l'entrainement de lacrosse, c'est pas comme si je sers à quelque chose dans l'équipe, dit Scott en lui souriant.

\- Non, ça va aller et j'ai vraiment besoin d'être complètement seul. La journée a été un calvaire et les heures ne passaient pas.

\- J'ai vu ça! Tu n'arrêtait pas de fixer cette foutu pendule comme si le simple fait de la fixer ferait avancer le temps plus vite!

\- J'aimerais tellement que ça soit le cas!

\- Mais dit moi, reprit Scott, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

\- T'inquiète pas j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps seul. Le fait de parler de l'enterrement de mon père m'a fait un choc, mentit Stiles.

Dans l'absolu ce n'était pas complètement faux, l'annonce l'avait bien choqué. En fin de compte, il ne faisait qu'omettre certaines choses, se rassura-t-il.

Scott le regarda d'un air inquiet. Stiles cru pendant un moment qu'il allait ajouté quelque chose mais il se ravisa et fini par dire :

\- D'accord mais n'hésite pas à me parler si tu as besoin. Tu sais que je serai toujours la pour toi.

\- Je le sais bien. Aller dépêche toi ou Finstock va te donner des tours de stade en plus si tu traine.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il en serait ravi en plus, dit Scott en s'éloignant au pas de course.

Stiles regarda Scott un moment et tourna les talons. Malgré lui il pressa un peu le pas pour arriver jusqu'à sa jeep.

 

Il prit le chemin de la réserve. La route qui menait à l'ancien manoir des Hale était de plus en plus abimé.   Stiles était balloté de gauche à droite au gré des nids de poule et des cailloux. Tout ce remue ménage le distrayait de la rencontre qui s'annonçait et lui fit un peu oublier son anxiété première.

Stiles arriva enfin devant la maison qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il s'amusait à observer de loin avec Scott lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. La bâtisse calciné avait quelque chose de lugubre. Cette vision lui fit froid dans le dos. Et dire que toute la famille Hale avait brûlé dans cette incendie à l'exception de Derek et Laura. Il les imaginait, bloquées dans la maison attendant impuissant que le feu atteigne l'endroit où ils s'étaient réfugié. Mourir brûlé devait vraiment être une mort atroce. Peut être même encore plus que la noyade. D'après le rapport qu'il avait lu en cachette de son père, ils étaient tous dans la cave. Ce qui était vraiment étrange. Pourquoi se refugier à la cave lors d'un incendie? Son père trouvait également que ce fait était étrange mais personne d'autre que lui ne semblait s'en préoccuper et la thèse de l'accident fut retenue.

Stiles sorti de sa voiture et s'avança vers la maison. Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda si le grand-père d'Allison était déjà arrivé. Visiblement non. Il n'avait pas mentionné d'heure précise, il avait juste dit de le retrouver après les cours. Il pensait qu'il serait déjà là à l'attendre, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas traîné. Il resta a fixer la maison encore 10 bonne minutes. Stiles se demandait si le grand père d'Allison allait vraiment venir finalement. Il s'avança un peu plus de la maison. Bizarrement il n'était jamais venu explorer les ruines de celle-ci. Peut être est-ce parce qu'il connaissait la petite soeur de Derek. Il se souvient encore d'elle, elle s'appelait Cora et avait une très forte personnalité. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain et de grand yeux noisette. Elle était souvent à l'écart et il émanait d'elle une aura mystérieuse comme de tout les membres de sa famille d'ailleurs. C'est pour cela également qu'il les a toujours observée de loin. Il aurait pu pourtant venir voir Cora vu qu'ils étaient dans la même classe, trouver un prétexte n'aurait pas été difficile, mais quelque chose l'avait toujours retenu.

Stiles sentie tout à coup quelque chose lui toucher l'épaule. Il hurla et se retourna brutalement. Il vit Gérard qui se trouvait derrière lui, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour, dit Stiles précipitamment, encore sous le choc.

\- Bonjour et excuse moi de t'avoir effrayé, répondit-il, l'air pas désolé du tout.

Stiles observa un moment l'homme sans rien dire, réfléchissant comment aborder le sujet. Il était rare qu'il soit à cour de mot, mais Gérard avait une sorte d'aura qui le rendait plutôt impressionnant même inquiétant. Il avait un éclat dans les yeux qui incitait à la méfiance.

\- Je suis surpris. Je croyais que tu avais pleins de question, dit le chasseur plein de malice.

Son attitude avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise et le chasseur l'avait surement remarqué vu son sourire moqueur.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de vous retrouver ici? Car sans vouloir vous vexer je trouve que c'est un peu morbide, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, dit Stiles sur la défensive.

Le sourire du chasseur s'effaça de son visage une seconde, il ne s'attendait surement pas que Stiles pose cette question en premier.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est l'endroit parfait pour être tranquille? répondit-il feignant l'innocence.

Stiles ne croyait pas un mot de ce que lui disait le chasseur, il devait y avoir une raison? Il y avait plein d'autres endroits où on pouvait être tranquille dans la réserve de Beacon Hill.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, je suis sur qu'il y a une raison.

Stiles regardait Gérard dans les yeux sans sourciller. Le sourire du chasseur sembla plus sincère, il était visiblement content de quelque chose. Mais à quoi jouait-il?

\- Je vois que tu est plutôt malin, j'aime ça. Les muscles ne font pas tout, l'intelligence est importante. La vérité est qu'il y a bien une raison pour qu'on soit ici et maintenant. Je voulais voir si tu allais te poser la question où pas et c'était ta première question, j'en suis ravi, ajouta le chasseur.

Stiles le regarda l'air surpris. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que voulait le chasseur. Il le testait? Mais pourquoi?

Oui, et alors répondit l'adolescent sur un ton sarcastique, je ne vois pas où cette petite démonstration nous mène.

\- Soit patient Stiles. Tout viens à point à qui sait attendre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne revenait pas de ce que venait de lui dire le chasseur.

\- Désolé mais la patience est loin d'être une de mes qualité première, répliqua stiles sur un ton de défis.

\- Tu apprendras, on peut tout apprendre avec le temps, dit Gérard mystérieusement.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, il était de plus en plus confus et commençait à perdre patience. Il se demanda même si le chasseur ne se moquait pas tout simplement de lui. Le vieil homme sembla lire ses pensées lorsqu'il ajouta :

\- Non, je ne me moque pas toi. Loin de là.

\- Allez directe au but, je préfèrerait, soupira Stiles.

Gérard devint plus sérieux et commença.

\- Je vais d'abord te raconter une petite histoire.

Stiles soupira de nouveau et allait parler lorsque Gérard le coupa d'un geste.

\- Laisse-moi finir, tu comprendras mieux par la suite.

\- Je vous écoute, souffla Stiles en croisant les bras.

\- Je te prévient tout de suite ce n'est pas une belle histoire, mais tu doit t'en douter. J'avais une fille, elle s'appelai Kate...

\- Vous parlez au passé, ne me dites pas qu'elle est morte? l'interrompit Stiles choqué par ses révélations.

Le chasseur sortit  plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un portefeuille noir. Il en retira une petite photo et la tendit à Stiles.

\- C'était elle. Elle était tout pour moi, c'était ma petite fille, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Stiles prix la photo dans les mains. Il y avait dessus une jeune fille blonde au yeux vert, les cheveux légèrement ondulé. Elle avait un sourire magnifique. Kate ressemblait un peu à Allison d'ailleurs, la chevelure brune en moins.

\- Elle était très belle, déclara Stiles en lui rendant la photo.

Gérard s'empressa de ranger la photo à sa place. Stiles le suspectait de souvent la regarder, elle était quelque peu abimée.

\- Elle était beaucoup trop tendre pour être chasseuse comme l'est Allison d'ailleurs. Elle se ressemble beaucoup, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Quand je regarde Allison j'ai l'impression de regarder ma fille.

Les yeux de Gérard semblait regarder quelque chose que Stiles ne voyait pas. Il devait surement se remémorer sa fille.

\- Dans notre famille on élève nos garçon afin qu'il soit des guerriers et nos filles des chefs. Elle devait être le prochain leader de la famille. Pour l'instant c'est Victoria la mère d'Allison qui tient ce rôle depuis la mort de ma femme. Nous pensons que les femmes sont plus réfléchie et qu'elles sont moins encline à déclencher des guerres. Après tout, toutes les grandes guerres ont commencé à cause des hommes.

\- En même temps, vu la position des femmes dans la société et le nombre de femme ayant un poste de pouvoir ça n'a rien d'étonnant, fit remarquer Stiles.

Gérard le fusilla du regard, il n'avait visiblement pas aimé son intervention. Il n'y pouvait rien, il fallait toujours qu'il fasse un commentaire, même si celui-ci déviait quelque peu du propos de la conversation.

\- On est pas là, pour parler du bien fondé de cette règle, c'est comme ça c'est tout, gronda Gérard. Enfin bref, continuons. Kate était tombé amoureuse d'un certain Derek Hale et c'était un loup garou.

\- Quoi! s'exclama Stiles. Derek était un loup garou??? Je n'arrive pas à la croire! Pourtant il n'était pas...

\- Les loups-garous n'ont pas tout le temps l'apparence d'un monstre, repris Gérard, c'est bien ça qui les rend dangereux. Ils peuvent se fondre parmi les humains, agir comme un humain mais la vérité est tout autre : ce ne sont pas des humains.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, les légendes parle bien de ça. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un loup-garou vivait si près de chez moi, c'est un peu déstabilisant. Et sa famille alors? demanda Stiles tout excité.

\- Ils étaient tous des loups-garous, déclara Gérard.

Stiles resta bouche-bé. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette famille était semblable aux monstres qui avaient tué son père.

\- Et alors l'incendie? C'était pas un accident comme le pensait mon père? demanda Stiles.

\- Non, effectivement. Mais il faut que je te raconte l'histoire depuis le début pour que tu comprenne ce qui s'est réellement passé.

\- Ok, je vous écoute.

\- On était à Beacon Hill pour surveiller cette "meute". C'est comme ça qu'on appelle un groupe de loup garou. Elle était assez imposante et influente pour s'y intéresser. Il sont soumis à une hiérarchie. Il y a l'alpha, le plus fort de ces créatures, il est le chef de la meute et les autres membre lui doivent obéissance. Généralement, il y a un alpha par meute, mais il est possible dans de rare cas qu'il y en aient plusieurs. Des meutes d'alphas sont également possible mais il y aura de toute façon un alpha dominant et les autres devront lui obéir. Il y a ensuite les betas, ils font parti de la meute et ensuite il y a les oméga. C'est le grade le plus bas dans une meute, ils n'ont aucun droit et il y a aussi ceux qui ne font parti d'aucune meute. Ces derniers meurent généralement rapidement car le nombre fait la force chez les loups-garous, plus la meute est grande plus l'alpha est puissant. Et la meute des Hale comportait beaucoup de membre ce qui rendait leur Alpha, la mère de Derek, quelqu'un de très puissant, le plus puissant alpha à notre connaissance et respecté de tous. Voilà pour les bases. Revenons-en à ma fille. Je disais donc qu'elle était tombé amoureuse d'un certain Derek Hale. Elle a commencé à sortir avec lui en cachette mais nous nous sommes vite rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle voulait croire en la bonté de ce garçon. Il avait 16 ans et Kate 21. Elle travaillait au collège de Beacon Hill en tant que conseillère et a tout de suite été séduite par le jeune Derek Hale. Je ne connais pas tout les détails car je suis arrivé trop tard, j'ai juste vu Derek Hale penché sur le corps de ma fille, transformé, ses griffes plein de sang. Quand il s'est retourné j'ai vu ses yeux bleu briller et il s'est enfuit le lâche, fini Gérard avec colère. Ah, j'allais oublié on reconnait un alpha grâce à ses yeux rouge, un béta et un oméga à ses yeux jaune ou bleu. Jaune pour ceux qui n'ont jamais tué d'innocent et bleu pour les autres. Les omégas ont les yeux plus terne que les betas.

Stiles resta un moment sans voix puis demanda :

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas les avoir tuer avant si vous saviez qu'ils étaient des loups-garous et qu'ils étaient dangereux?

\- C'est à cause d'une stupide règle de notre famille "Nous chassons, ceux qui nous chasse" c'est à dire nous tuons uniquement les loups-garous qui ont déjà tué des humain. Mais en faisant cela plein d'innocent meurent alors qu'on pourrait sauver plus de vie en les chassant tous, gronda Gérard. Mon fils Chris, malgré ce qui est arrivé à Kate continue à appliquer cette règle mais moi je ne peux plus attendre que ses monstres tuent des gens avant de les tuer à notre tour comme avec ton père par exemple.

A ces mots, tous le corps de Stiles se crispa et il serra inconsciemment ses points. Gérard avait raison, la population devait être protégé d'eux. En plus tout le monde pourrait être un loup-garou c'est pas comme s'ils étaient facilement reconnaissable. Il ressemblaient à tout le monde à vrai dire.

\- Et pour l'incendie, alors? commença Stiles. Vous m'aviez dit que je comprendrai mieux après mais vous en avez pas parlé.

\- En fait, l'incendie c'est moi et certains autres chasseurs révoltés par la mort de Kate qui ont mis le feu en piégeant ses occupant à l'intérieur.

Stiles c'était douté que cet incendie était bizarre et il en avait désormais la confirmation. Malgré que cette famille était des loups-garous, il avait un peu de peine pour les enfants certains étaient très jeunes dont Cora et le fils de Peter, Esteban.

\- Mais certains n'étaient que des enfants, s'exclama Stiles l'air indigné.

Le fait que des enfants soit mort dans de telle souffrance le révolta même en sachant qui ils étaient vraiment. Ils étaient innocents après tout. Et Cora! Il se souvenait d'elle, c'était une petite fille plein de vie et ce souvenir lui glaça le sang.

\- Ne t'y trompe pas, même enfant ce sont toujours des bêtes. Regarde les lionceaux, ils sont tout mignon mais peuvent t'arracher la main sans un remord. Les loups-garous sont pareil, il se considère comme supérieur alors que ce ne sont que des bêtes! s'énerva Gérard.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à ton père et à tous ces policier, coupa le chasseur, combien de personne que tu connaissais sont morte et combien de famille détruite à cause d'eux. Oh et j'ai oublié de mentionner quelque chose. Les alphas sont capable de transformer d'autres humains normaux en loup-garou. Ils deviennent des betas et on un certain contrôle sur celui qu'ils ont mordu. Ils peuvent même les forcer à tuer avec eux, même si généralement, il ne tarde pas à le faire d'eux même si tu veux mon avis, bien que ça ne soit pas l'avis de tout le monde, finit Gérard.

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Ils pouvaient donc agrandir leurs rangs si facilement que ça! Cette idée le rendait très anxieux quand il repensait à ce qui était arrivé à son père, avec leur force colossale il pourrait aussi bien s'emparer du monde.

\- Le seul rempart entre eux et les humains ce sont les familles de chasseurs. Heureusement certaines autres familles ont moins de scrupule que les Argent et on un code plus stricte bien que ce n'est pas encore assez à mon gout, trop de familles restent dans la retenu, déplora Gérard.

\- Pourquoi me racontez-vous tous ça? demanda Stiles curieux.

\- Car tu a vécu la même chose que moi, la perte d'un être cher est difficile, répondit Gérard. Je veux que tu puisses te venger. Je sais trop bien que ça te bouffe de l'intérieur. J'ai vécu ça moi aussi.

Stiles ne savait plus que répondre. Ce que disait Gérard était censé. Il brûlait d'envie de faire payer à ces monstres ce qu'ils avaient fait à son père. Mais en quoi lui dire tout ça allait lui permettre de se venger.

\- Et en quoi tout cela va m'aider pour me venger?

\- Je veux te proposer quelque chose.

Stiles le regarda un moment interdit. Mais que Gérard voulait-il de lui?

\- Et que voulez-vous me proposer ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je veux que tu puisses prendre ta vie en main. Si tu restes comme ça tu vas te perdre. Je sais trop ce qu'on ressent dans ces cas-là. Tu sais, normalement les chasseurs ne prennent pas dans leur rang des gens extérieurs à la famille, avoua Gérard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à y gagner ? demanda Stiles suspicieux.

\- En faite, je rassemble une équipe de jeune et de moins jeune qui a vécu la même chose que toi. Je leur offre la possibilité de venger leurs proches. Je trouve idiots de ne chasser qu'en famille. Tout le monde devrait avoir la possibilité de le faire si tel est leur choix. Tu ne trouve pas ?

\- Si, acquiesça Stiles. Pourquoi seulement les familles des chasseurs ont le droit de rentrer dans ce cercle ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une vieille tradition poussiéreuse, si tu veux mon avis. Mais bon, à moi seul je ne peux rien faire. Certains autres chasseurs pensent comme moi, mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. C'est pour ça que nous avons décidé de monter notre propre organisation. Nous n'allons pas à l'encontre de notre famille, mais nos règles sont un peu plus drastiques à la différence de l'organisation officielle nous formons également des personnes extérieures à la famille. Nous pensons que la chasse n'est pas réservée à elle seule. Tout le monde devrait avoir le choix.

Stiles réfléchit un moment et trouva le raisonnement de Gérard assez censé. Pourquoi tout le monde ne pourrait pas faire ça ? Le savoir ne devrait pas être réservé à une élite. Sur ce point Stiles comprenait bien Gérard et sa frustration.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Voudrais-tu en faire partie ? Mais sache que cela ne va pas sans sacrifice, prévint le chasseur.

\- Je me demande en quoi je pourrais vous être utile, répondit Stiles dubitatif. Je ne connais rien aux loups-garous ni aux combat. Je ne suis même pas bon en sport.

\- Tout  s'apprend quant on est motivé et que l'on y met du sien. Et tu as une bonne raison d'être motivé, répliqua Gérard.

Stiles réfléchit un moment. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre et il voulait faire payer ces monstres pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à son père. Il voulait devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui puisse protéger les autres, un peu comme son père. Il avait toujours fait passer les autres avant lui même.

\- D'accord, fini par répondre Stiles.

\- Avant d'accepter, attend que je t'explique toutes les modalités. Suivre cette voie n'est pas simple. Tu devra faire beaucoup de sacrifices. Ta vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Réfléchit bien avant d'accepter. Dans tous les cas, tu ne devra parler de ça à personne même si tu refuse au final. Le secret est très important dans ce que l'on fait, c'est ce qui nous protège, ajouta Gérard.

-  Au point où j'en suis, je pense que je suis capable de faire tous les sacrifices, répondit Stiles.

\- Je ne t'ai encore rien dit. Il y a plus en jeu que tu ne le crois.

\- Alors dites moi ce qui est en jeu, dit Stiles qui commençait à être agacé par les avertissements du chasseur.

\- J'y viens t'inquiète pas. Alors premièrement, il y a certaines règles à respecter et je te préviens ce ne sont pas des moindres. La première, c'est de couper les ponts avec toutes les personnes que tu connais...

\- Mais vous n'avez pas coupé les ponts avec votre famille vous ! coupa Stiles.

\- Moi ce n'est pas pareil, J'ai besoin des ressources que me procure ma famille. Sinon, je ne pourrai pas faire tout ce que je fais, avoir les informations que j'ai pour mener notre mission à bien. Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça, non ? Et il en va de même pour les autres chasseurs, tous ne sont pas de la famille Argent ce qui est un avantage tactique certain.

Stiles n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il est vrai que c'était parfaitement logique. Le réseau des chasseurs devaient être important et leurs documentations aussi. Il en aurait bien besoin, les recherches sur Internet c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Comment discerner le vrai du faux quant on ne sait pas de quoi on parle?

\- J'ai compris, je suis désolé je n'avais pas réfléchi. Et les autres règles ?

\- Je comprends, tout ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, admit Gérard. Pour les autres règles, il faudra que tu ne te lie à personne. Tu devras vivre comme un fantôme, sans véritable identité. De cette façon, tu seras très difficile à repérer à la fois des loups-garous et des hommes car ne sachant par la véritable nature de ces monstres, ce que tu feras sera considéré comme des meurtres. Tu auras une nouvelle identité, Stiles Stilinski ou quels que soit ton vrai prénom car je suppose que tu ne t'appelles pas Stiles, n'existera plus. C'est le prix à payer. Réfléchit bien. Je ne te demande pas une réponse tout de suite bien sur, mais en échange je t’entrainerais. Tu deviendras plus fort et je t’enseignerai leurs points faibles car malgré leur force ils en ont et on peut les exploiter. Contrairement au reste de ma famille qui pense que le nombre fait la force je pense que c’est la ruse et la furtivité qui est notre meilleure arme. Les attaquer de front est une erreur si tu veux mon avis. Un adversaire insaisissable, c’est ça la clé du succès. Le problème majeur est que cela demande d’énorme sacrifice. C’est un style de vie difficile. Il faut se donner corps et âme pour cette cause. On peut le comparer au choix que fond les moines tibétain, la prière en moins bien sûr et tout le reste, mais ça reste une bonne comparaison. Tu devras t’oublier toi-même. Tout ceux qui m’on suivis l’on fait.

Stiles resta un moment sans parler. C'était beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup. Il était un peu confus. Il était à la fois tenté d'accepter l'offre de Gérard et en même temps il se sentait coupable d'abandonner Scott et sa mère comme ça, alors qu'ils avaient été si gentil avec lui. Ils étaient comme sa seconde famille après tout. Le choix était très difficile, venger son père et contribuer à un monde meilleur ou rester tranquillement dans sa petite vie bourrée de remords, le remord d'avoir contribué à la mort de son père. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour se racheter et s'était peut-être l'occasion de le faire, mais en même temps la vie que lui proposait Gérard n’était pas sans conséquence et au sens propre du terme s’en était pas vraiment une. Gérard se tourna vers Stiles et lui posa une main sur son épaule d’un geste presque paternel.

\- Je vais y aller maintenant, je pense que tu as beaucoup de choses à penser et n'oublie pas tout ça doit rester entre nous n'en parle à personne, même pas a ton meilleur ami.

Sa prise sur son épaule se fit plus forte au point ou ça en était presque douloureux.

\- J’ai l'air peut-être gentil comme ça, repris Gérard d’une voix qui se faisait cassante, mais si tu compromets ma mission je n'hésiterai pas à prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. Je prends un risque en te parlant, ne me le fait pas regretter. Passe une bonne journée, ajouta-t-il d’un ton plus léger en souriant.

Gérard sortit de la maison sans un regard en arrière. Stiles resta un moment dans la bâtisse calcinée sans bouger. Il était trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était pour le moins choquant. Qu'allait-il faire ? Le choix était très difficile. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il voulait tellement partager tout cela avec Scott, mais après les menaces à mots couverts du chasseur, il valait mieux ne rien dire à personne. Gérard n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui fallait prendre à la légère sous ses airs doucereux, Stiles l'avait bien compris et il ne voulait pas impliquer Scott dans quelque chose de dangereux. Après un long moment, il décida enfin à rentrer. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le départ du chasseur, c’était comme si le temps n'avais plus existé pendant un moment ou peut être s’était-il déjà arrêté pour lui depuis la mort de son père? Il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était et il ne pouvait se confier à personne. Il aimerait tellement demander conseil à Scott. Mais le comprendrait-il? Il en doutait fortement et il savait d’avance ce que son ami allait lui dire de toute façon. Il se sentait tellement seul, tellement perdu. Ces yeux se remplirent de larmes malgré lui. C’était la première fois depuis la mort de son père qu’il s’y autorisait. Peut être était-ce la réalisation qu'il était belle et bien partis ? A cause du choix cornélien qui s’offrait à lui ? Dans tous les cas il était perdant, en suivant Gérard il perdrait ceux qu’il considérait comme sa famille en restant il vivrait avec le regret de n’avoir pas poursuivis les assassins de son père et sauver des innocents par la même occasion. Stiles secoua la tête. Il ne servait à rien de continuer à en débattre maintenant, la nuit commençait  à tomber et Scott et sa mère devaient être inquiets. Il était sensé être rentré du lycée directement. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et se rendis compte qu’il ne l’avait pas rallumé dans sa hâte après les cours. Il appuya longuement sur le côté de l’appareil afin de le mettre en marche et fut aussitôt assaillis par une multitude de messages et d’appels manqués. C’est confirmé, ils se sont belle et bien inquiétés, pensa-t-il un peu honteux. Il reprit sa jeep et rentra rapidement. Scott et sa mère ne vont surement pas être contents.

A peine avait-il garé sa voiture dans l’allée de la maison de Scott, que son ami et sa mère avait déjà ouvert la porte. Enfin la sienne maintenant, mais il n’arrivait toujours pas à se sentir véritablement chez lui bien qu’il l’ait toujours considéré comme sa seconde maison à la différence qu’avant, elle était plus comme un refuge. Ils avaient l’air tout deux en colère. Il le serait aussi si Scott lui aurait fait un coup pareil. Il n'avait pas réfléchit, pas pensé à eux sur le moment, seul contait sa rencontre avec Gérard.

La mère de Scott s'avança en premier, les sourcils froncé et les bras croisés. Son regard était dur. Son ami avait une posture semblable, ils n'étaient pas parent pour rien, malgré leur gentillesse, il savaient être ferme quand il était nécessaire de l'être.

\- Où étais-tu passé, dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

\- Je conduisais et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, mentit Stiles. Ils ne comprendraient pas de toute façon.

\- Tu était sensé rentré directement du Lycée et ton téléphone était éteint, intervint Scott.

\- Tu ne t’imagines pas à quel point on était inquiet ! s’écria Melissa en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Ses yeux avaient l’air mouillés, elle avait l’air d’être au bord des larmes. Il avait du mal à penser aux sentiments des autres en se moment et des conséquences de ses actes sur son entourage. Il se sentait tout honteux, tout ce qui importait à ce moment là était sa rencontre avec Gérard et tout le reste n’existait plus.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Ces temps, je perds un peu la notion du temps, souffla Stiles.

Le regard de Mélissa s’adoucit et Stiles su que la discussion allait s’arrêter là. Il lui en était reconnaissant car il en pouvait vraiment plus. Il ne rêvait que de son petit lit douillet.

\- ça va pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois passe au moins un coup de fil et dit à moi ou à Scott où tu es, c’est la moindre des choses. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser nous inquiéter comme ça ! prévint-elle.

Il est vrai qu'il avait conduit pour aller jusqu'à la maison des Hale mais pour le reste il n'avait pas l'intention de lui en parler, ni à Scott d'ailleurs.

 

Il se réveilla le lendemain l'esprit toujours aussi confus. Visiblement le dicton disant que la nuit porte conseil n'était pas toujours vrai. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire. Gérard lui avait dit de prendre son temps et il est vrai qu'une décision de ce genre ne se prend pas à la légère. Toute sa vie risquait d'être changé et pas que la sienne visiblement. S'il partait il savait que Scott et sa mère en serait profondément affectés. Ils se blâmeraient sûrement comme ils les connaissaient. En même temps, il ne se sentait plus à sa place ici. Il avait tellement envie d'oublier qui il est, se plonger dans quelque chose qui lui ferait tout oublier. Ici, tout lui faisait penser à son père, à ces monstres qui l'avait tué, à chaque fois qu'il passerait dans cette rue il reverrait son père ensanglanté mourir dans ses bras, le regardant impuissant se vider de son sang. Il resta un long moment allongé dans son lit plongé dans ses pensées. Elles tournaient en rond, mais il y avait au moins une chose qui lui paraissait sûr, il ne voyait plus le monde de la même façon, lui-même avait changé irrémédiablement. Etait-il toujours fait pour cette vie paisible dans cette petite ville, supporterait-il la routine quotidienne ? Le lycée ? Quelque chose de nouveau avait envahi son cœur, quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais éprouvé avec une telle intensité : la haine ! Elle l’emplissait d’une telle manière qu’il ne savait plus s’il restait de la place pour autre chose, pour quelqu’un d’autre. Il savait au fond de lui qu’il n’était plus ce clown qui adorait faire rire les autres et qui cachait son mal être par le sarcasme. La personne qui voulait être reconnu par les autres et  surtout par Lydia. Tout cela avait disparu. Il ne désirait plus rien de tout cela. Le Stiles tel que tout le monde le connaissait avait disparu et avait laissé place à quelqu’un d’autre que personne ne connaissait même pas lui et cela le terrorisait. Il avait envie de rester dans son lit une éternité pour éviter à avoir à faire face à la réalité, à se nouveau lui qui lui faisait peur.

 

*

Gérard ferma la porte derrière lui. Il était content de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, il avait l'intuition que Stiles pouvait leur être très utile dans l'avenir et il ne c'était encore jamais trompé. Cependant, il avait peut être été un peu trop hâtif. Il ne s'était encore jamais dévoilé comme ça devant une nouvelle recrue, c'était pourtant une de ces règles. Ils lui arrivait de remarquer quelqu'un mais d'habitude il envoyait un de ses subordonnés pour ne pas se dévoiler au grand jour. Mais cette fois-ci il avait agit bizarrement, c'est dire la bonne impression que lui avait fait Stiles. Il avait l'impression que s'il ne battait pas le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud, il aurait le temps de se ressaisir et serait moins malléable. De plus, ces subordonnés était assez loin en ce moment et étaient tous occupés sur des missions importantes à l'autre bout du pays. C'est pas grave pour une seule personne, ça ne devrait pas trop compromettre l'organisation. Cependant il s'en voulait un peu pour son imprudence. Il avait même dévoilé des informations importantes et c'était désigné comme chef. Son enthousiasme avait pris le pas sur sa raison, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Bon, toute façon le mal était déjà fait, il fallait maintenant s'assurer que Stiles face le bon choix et devienne un de ses "soldats" ou il devrait s'occuper du problème même si Stiles tenait sa promesse et ne disait rien. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un hors de son organisation avec autant d'informations et bien plus qu'il n'aurait du en savoir. Presque personne ne savait qu'il était leur chef sauf quelques personnes de confiance, inévitable pour diriger l'organisation. Mais les différentes factions que ces personnes contrôlait ne se connaissait pas entre elles pour éviter en cas de capture les fuites d'informations et assuré l'intégrité de l'organisation. Mais il savait au plus profond de lui que Stiles ne refuserait pas et sera même avec de l'entrainement une recrue de choix.

Gérard s'avança vers le salon quand la lumière s'alluma brusquement. Il fut aveuglé quelque seconde par la brusque clarté. Il aperçut son fils assis dans un fauteuil en face de lui, le visage impassible. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon , il avait la tête des mauvais jours.

\- C'est à cette heure là que tu rentre? commença Chris.

\- Je n'ai pas de couvre-feu à ce que je sache, railla Gérard.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi. Tu appelle au dernier moment pour dire que tu ne peut pas venir à notre réunion et tu rentre à cette heure là. Que faisait-tu? demanda le chasseur l'air suspicieux.

\- De toute façon personne ne m'écoute à ces réunions, je n'ai simplement pas vu l'intérêt de venir. J'ai préféré faire quelque chose de plus utile comme patrouiller un peu dans les alentours pour tâter le terrain, surtout après l'attaque de ses alphas, répondit Gérard impassible.

Chris le regarda un moment sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas l'air de le croire et le suspectait de quelque chose même s'il ne savait pas de quoi. Il avait lui aussi de bonnes intuitions, dommage qu'il avait autant de morale pour ces monstres, il aurait pu être un pilier de son organisation comme l'était Kate. Peut être aurait-il du attendre encore quelques années pour qu'elle gagne en expérience, elle n'avait que 21 ans après tout mais tellement de talent et de potentiel. Enfin les regrets n'avance à rien, seule les actions comptent.

Chris se leva et se dirigea vers son père. Le visage dur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépare mais je suis sûr que tu manigance quelque chose, je te connais. Je ne te laisserai pas faire d'Allison ce que tu as fait avec Kate, avertit-il.

\- Allison? Pourquoi me parles-tu d'elle? Ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet de la conversation il me semble.

\- Ne fait pas l'innocent! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu essaye de te rapprocher d'elle maintenant qu'elle a l'âge? accusa Chris.

\- En parlant de ça. Pourquoi n'est-elle toujours au courant de rien. Elle devrait déjà avoir commencer son entrainement. C'est le destin de ceux qui naisse dans notre famille, lui rappela Gérard.

Chris se raidit intantanément.

\- Ce que je fait avec ma fille ne te regarde pas, dit-il en articulant bien chaque mot, elle est trop fragile. Elle n'est pas prête pour tout ça. Victoria et moi sommes d'accord sur ce point.

\- Tu est aveuglé par tes sentiments et tu ne voit pas ce qu'elle est devenu, une jeune fille forte et capable de prendre des décisions, fit remarquer Gérard.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseil pour élever ma fille. Je la connait mieux que toi! Et tu est loin d'être un modèle à suivre, dit Chris en serrant les dents. Je t'ai à l'œil. Je découvrirai tôt ou tard ce que tu manigance derrière mon dos.

Sur ce, il se détourna et se dirigeât vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage.

Tu n'a pas idée de ce qui se passe mon cher enfant! Si tu savait, pensa Gérard en regardant son fils quitter la pièce. Il va toutefois falloir qu'il redouble de prudence, il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit découvert. Le soutient de la famille est indispensable pour la réussite de son organisation. Un des objectifs et de ne pas couper les liens avec la famille, tous les chasseurs qui y sont impliqué le savent.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur le chapitre.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous^^ Je sais que ça fait super longtemps que je n’ai pas posté. J’étais vraiment très occupée et je n’arrivais pas à m’y remettre. Je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement.

Scott se réveilla avec un sacré mal de tête. Hier, il avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Il jeta un œil sur le réveil, il n'était que 7h du matin. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se réveiller si tôt un dimanche, mais certaines choses le tracassaient et l'empêchait de traîner au lit comme à son habitude. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait avec Stiles, même s'il se disait que c'était parfaitement normal qu'il réagisse de cette manière après ce qu'il avait vécu. Stiles semblait absent et parfois son regard devenait tellement dur qu'il en avait froid dans le dos. Il avait essayé de le distraire tout le samedi mais rien n'y fit, il arrivait à peine à lui faire décrocher deux mots. Stiles ? On croirait rêver ! Il était toujours perdu dans ces pensées, même lorsque sa mère était morte, il se confiait à lui et ça les avait rapprochés. Cette fois-ci, il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de perdre son ami, qu'il s'éloignait de lui de jour en jour et encore plus depuis sa petite virée nocturne de vendredi. Comme il avait été énervé d'ailleurs qu'il soit parti comme ça sans prévenir, ni prendre la peine d'ouvrir son téléphone ! Bien sûr, il ne pouvait jamais rester fâché avec Stiles bien longtemps. Bon, il était inutile de rester au lit. Il se leva, s'assis au bord du lit et jeta un coup d'œil du côté du lit de Stiles. Il semblait être encore endormi. Il s'habilla en silence afin de ne pas le réveiller, il avait grand besoin de dormir après tout.

Il descendit à la cuisine et retrouva sa mère, assise à table, pensive.

\- Bonjour maman, dit Scott en entrant.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle d'un air las.

\- J'en connais une qui n'a pas bien dormi cette nuit.

\- J'en connais un autre, rétorqua sa mère sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Oui, je n’ai pas arrêté de penser à Stiles. Je me fais du souci pour lui. Je n’ai pas l'impression qu'il encaisse bien le coup, s'inquiéta Scott.

\- Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps et pas trop le brusquer, je pense. Il a peut-être besoin d'être un peu seul, suggéra sa mère qui avait l'air d'essayer de se convaincre de ce qu'elle disait.

\- Peut être que je me fais des idées mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, fini Scott.

Sa mère se leva et se dirigea vers son fils.

\- Bon ce n’est pas tout ça mais je vais devoir y aller, je dois aller travailler, dit-elle en lui passant une main dans les cheveux comme pour le rassurer.

\- Mais tu n'était pas de repos aujourd’hui ? s'étonna Scott, en plus tu n'as pas l'air très en forme.

\- Oui mais le fils d'une de mes collègues est tombé malade et j'ai accepté de la remplacer. Je te vois ce soir.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda Scott l'air inquiet, tu travailles beaucoup ces temps-ci.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu d'autre, répondit-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Ok mais ne te surmène pas trop quand même, ajouta Scott qui s'inquiétait un peu pour elle.

\- Promis, murmura la mère de Scott en s'éloignant.

Scott passa sa matinée à trainer devant la télé. Toujours aucun signe de Stiles, soit il dormait soit il avait envie d'être seul, ce qui dans le dernier cas le blesserait. Il était son meilleur ami, il aimerait qu'il puisse se confier à lui de la même manière que lorsque sa mère est morte quelques années plus tôt. Il est vrai que Stiles n'était désormais plus un enfant mais ces choses-là ne changent pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Scott regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 11h30. Il avait rendez-vous chez Allison à midi. Il se décida à aller voir si Stiles dormait encore, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas au courant que sa mère travaillait exceptionnellement aujourd'hui. En arrivant dans leur chambre, il trouva Stiles debout devant la fenêtre le regard dans le vague. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était rentré.

\- Stiles, commença Scott timidement.

Aucune réaction. Il décida de se faire un peu plus insistant.

\- Stiles, répéta-t-il en haussant le ton.

Toujours rien. Scott commençait vraiment à perdre patience ! Mais comment se débrouillait-il pour ne pas l'entendre.

\- STILES! finit-il par hurler.

Stiles sursauta et se retourna vivement l'air incrédule.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Scott tu es malade de crier comme ça! J’ai cru que j'allais avoir une attaque ! s'indigna Stiles.

\- C'est de ta faute ! Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois et tu ne répondais pas, rétorqua Scott

\- Ah bon ? Je n’ai rien entendu pourtant, s'étonna Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sa question le désarçonna quelque peu et il se figeât quelques secondes.

\- Ce que je veux ? Je veux juste te dire que je vais y aller et que maman a dû remplacer une de ses collègues.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda Stiles.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Allison. Je te l'ai dit hier. Est-ce que tu m'écoute quand je te parle au moins ? demanda Scott un peu irrité du peu d'attention de son ami.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, répondit-il l'air pas très convaincant.

\- Bon j'y vais, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps, finit Scott en tournant les talons.

L'attitude de son ami le blessait, il avait l'impression d'être transparent et se sentait impuissant devant son désarroi. Lui qui était si content qu’ils puissent vivre ensemble. Il savait que penser ainsi était un peu égoïste mais il croyait naïvement que sa présence allait aider Stiles à faire face à tout ça. A la place, il avait l'impression de se heurter à un mur.

Il finit par quitter la maison et se dirigeât vers la maison d'Allison. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'ils allaient faire. Restez chez elle ? Diner avec ses parents ? Quoi que cette option ne l’enchantait guerre. Il n'avait pas trop envie de les connaître tout de suite. Ou peut-être qu’ils n’étaient pas là et qu'Allison lui ferait quelque chose à manger ou ils commanderont simplement une bonne pizza. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Tout ce qui concernait Allison le faisait sourire en faite. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça pour une fille. Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, mais elle réchauffait agréablement son cœur.

Il arriva finalement devant le porche de sa petite-amie ? Euh, en faite pas vraiment car ils ne se sont pas encore embrassés, ni demandé l'un à l'autre de l'être, mais il voulait qu'elle le soit un jour prochain. Il avait l'impression d'être sur la même longueur d'onde avec elle. Il gara sa voiture un peu plus loin car de nombreuses autres et pas des petits calibres était déjà garées devant. Ils faisaient une fête ou quoi ? se demanda-t-il. En tout cas ça annulait surement l'option dîner chez elle seuls, en tête à tête. Il sonna à la porte et un homme blond cendré aux yeux bleu lui ouvrit. Il supposa que ça devait être son père, ou peut être un invité, mais plus probablement un membre de la famille, quel invité se le permettrait.

L'homme le fixa quelque seconde et semblait le jauger ce qui mit Scott très mal à l'aise. En tout cas, si c'est son père, il avait l'air d'un homme qu'il ne faut pas chercher des noises. Son regard dur s'éclaira pour laisser apparaître un sourire.

\- Tu dois être Scott, commença l'homme, ma fille m'a beaucoup parler de toi.

Ce changement d'attitude était très déstabilisant, ce qui paralysa Scott un instant et il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Heu, oui monsieur, balbutia Scott.

On peut dire que le père et la fille ne se ressemblait pas ! Autant Allison avait un regard marron et chaleureux autant le sien était bleu et froid.

\- Ne sois pas timide, entre, dit le père d'Allison en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

Il avança timidement et entra. Les Argent n'avait pas encore fini de déballer les cartons, il pouvait encore en apercevoir certains non-déballé dans le coin du salon. Il y avait en guise de mobilier un unique canapé et une télé sans parler de la déco pour ainsi dire inexistante.

\- Ne fait pas attention au désordre, nous avons pas encore fini de tout déballer et il nous manque encore quelques meubles. On est assez occupé ses temps-ci ma femme et moi, s'excusa le père d'Allison.

\- Aucun problème monsieur Argent, répondit Scott.

C'est à ce moment qu'Allison entra dans la pièce. Quand elle le remarqua son regard s'illumina et elle pressa le pas vers lui.

\- Scott ! dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans les siens. Tu as déjà pu faire la connaissance de mon père, j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop embêté. Il est parfois un peu surprotecteur à mon égard.

\- Allison ! commença-t-il comme pour protester à la remarque de sa fille et se ravisa de continuer sachant pertinemment que c'était la pure vérité.

A ce moment, il vit un tout autre homme, qui était capable de douceur. Il semblait un peu gêné devant le commentaire de sa fille. Elle devait vraiment beaucoup compter pour lui, après tout elle était son unique fille. Allison lui avait déjà parler à leur dernier rendez-vous de son regret de ne pas avoir de petite sœur ou de petit frère avec qui partager ses nombreux déménagements, Elle lui avait confié que sa famille partait toujours quand elle commençait à se faire des amis, si bien qu'elle avait désormais un peu peur de se lier à d'autres personnes et de devoir finalement les quitter encore une fois. 

Soudain, des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans la pièce d'à côté, surement la cuisine. Scott comprit quelques mots : alpha, loup, code, mort. Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien parler. Le père d'Allison se tendit instantanément l'air contrarié et se dirigeât d'un pas décidé vers cette pièce.

\- C'est toujours comme ça et en ce moment c'est même encore pire. Il n'arrête pas de se disputer avec ses collègues et surtout avec mon grand-père. Il ne doit pas apprécier qu'ils parlent trop fort et qu'on risque de les entendre. Pourtant je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à cacher avec le travail de mon père. Il vend des armes pour les autorités locales après tout.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Scott.

\- Je ne sais pas, on me tient toujours à l'écart de tout et parfois ça m'énerve un peu. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule de la famille à tout ignorer, déplora Allison.

\- Tu penses qu'il te cache quelque chose ?

\- Peut être... Je ne sais pas. Je me fais peut-être des idées et mon père à un peu tendance à vouloir me protéger de tout. Peut-être qu'il se sent un peu coupable d'avoir en permanence un arsenal à la maison et de tous ses déménagements à cause de son travail, pas idéal pour élever un enfant et qu’il ne veut pas m'impliquer plus dans cet univers.

\- Un arsenal ? répéta Scott médusé.

Il était resté bloqué sur ce mot ? Pourquoi gardait-il tout ça ici ?

\- Tout est dans la maison ? demanda Scott.

\- Oui. Je pense que ça évite de prendre un entrepôt et la maison a un grand garage.

Cet aveu le stupéfia. Si Monsieur Argent était si enclin à être si discret sur ses affaires, peut-être qu’elles n’étaient pas tout à fait légales et qu'il ne voulait pas que sa fille chérie le sache. Mais ça, il n'allait pas lui dire, il ne voulait pas la blesser et elle ne le croirait surement pas. C'est son père après tout.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, répondit Scott pas très convaincu.

Il repensa également à ce que Stiles lui avait raconté sur la présence du père et du grand-père d'Allison sur les lieux et les voitures présentes à l'extérieur ressemblaient à celle que Stiles avaient décrites. Il pensait que quelque chose était étrange avec cette famille et il commençait à le croire aussi, bien qu'il avait du mal encore avec la partie « monstres et loup-garou que seuls les Argent arrivaient à abattre ». Comment cela pouvait-être possible ? Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de terre à terre et le surnaturel ne l'avait jamais beaucoup intéressé. En même temps la possibilité que cela puisse exister le terrifiait, ça remettrait en question toutes ses croyances. Stiles était différent, il adorait toutes ses histoires qui sortent du commun.

\- Scott ? appela Allison.

La voix d'Allison le tira de ses réflexions. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était resté silencieux si longtemps et Allison semblait inquiète.

\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait peur avec ses histoires d'armes et tout ça ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je pensais juste à Stiles. Il m'inquiète en ce moment. Il se referme de plus en plus sur lui-même.

Allison allait lui répondre quand Monsieur Argent revint dans la pièce visiblement énervé mais il se força à sourire devant les deux adolescents.

\- Désolé pour le dérangement, mes associés sont un peu bruyants quelques fois, dit-il en serrant les dents.

\- Aucun problème, répondit Scott.

\- Vous avez prévu de faire quelque chose cette après-midi ? demanda le père d'Allison.

\- On ne sait pas encore mais je crois qu'on va allez faire un tour on verra après.

\- Ok, dit l'homme visiblement soulagé.

Il voulait vraiment qu'ils soient ailleurs. Mais que pouvait-il faire de si secret ? Les mots de Stiles résonnaient d'une autre manière maintenant. Ces propos avaient peut-être du sens après tout. A la réflexion Stiles ne disait pas des choses sans réfléchir même si des fois son attitude pouvait faire penser le contraire, sur les choses sérieuses au moins.

\- Bon, on va y aller alors, dit Allison, à tout à l'heure.

\- Soyez sage les enfants !

\- Papa ! Je ne suis plus une enfant, répondit Allison d'un air indigné.

En faite, elle n'avait pas l'air de l'être vraiment il aperçut un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Bon, tu veux aller où ? demanda Allison.

\- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait peut-être aller voir un film au cinéma ? J'ai besoin de me vider un peu la tête, répondit-il l'air un peu las.

\- Moi aussi j'en aurais bien besoin car bonjour l'ambiance à la maison ! Et cette tension permanente me fatigue, soupira la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- En faite mon grand-père et mon père se dispute tout le temps et quand ils ne le font pas il se parle à peine, déplora Allison.

\- Ah ouai ? Tu sais pourquoi demanda Scott intéressé ?

\- Pas vraiment. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ils ne sont pas d'accord sur la façon de mener les affaires de la famille, un truc comme ça. Je n’en sais pas plus, quand j'ai demandé à mon père et il m'a répondu que ce n'était pas mes affaires.

Scott avait un mauvais pressentiment sur tout ça et généralement ses intuitions étaient bonnes contrairement à ce que bon nombre de personnes pensaient. A chaque fois qu’il avait réprimé ses peurs des catastrophes se sont passées, mais il ne savait pas exactement ce qui clochait. Il faudra qu'il pose des questions supplémentaires à Stiles.  Poser plus de questions à Allison ne servirait à rien, ça pourrait même sembler bizarre.

\- Les parents cachent souvent plein de trucs à leurs enfants, c’est comme ça, répondit Scott ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre d’autre.

\- Tu dois avoir raison, admit Allison. J’aimerai juste que mon père me fasse un peu plus confiance. Je ne suis plus une enfant.

\- Crois-moi on le reste toujours pour nos parents. C’est ce que me répète toujours ma mère que je resterai toujours son petit garçon pour elle. Ils se sentent obligé de nous cacher des choses pour nous protéger, ajouta Scott.

Il connaissait trop bien ce sentiment. A chaque fois qu’il veut parler de son père, sa mère change de sujet. Il ne savait pas ce qui était mieux, ne rien savoir ou tout savoir. Cela devait dépendre ce qu’il y avait à découvrir.

\- Bon, parlons d'autre chose que de ma famille, dit finalement Allison tirant Scott de sa rêverie. Il ne savait si elle avait senti son trouble mais il pensait que c’était le cas. Allison avait l’air de quelqu’un très sensible aux autres et à leurs réactions. C’est une des nombreuses choses qui lui plaisait chez elle.

\- Oui, volontiers, répondit-il. Alors, on va le voir ce film ?

Ils allèrent voir un film d'action. Ce qui était une agréable surprise. C’était Allison qui l’avait choisi. Heureusement elle n’était pas une de ses filles qui aimait regarder les films à l’eau de rose. Scott passa le plus clair de son temps à regarder Allison et il ne serait pas redire de quoi le film parlait exactement. Tout ce qu'il pourra en dire est qu'il y avait beaucoup de coup de feu. Allison tournait parfois la tête et lui souriait timidement. Vers le milieu du film, il glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle ne la retira pas et la serra un peu comme pour donner son accord.

Le film finit, ils pensèrent enfin à manger.

\- Tu veux aller où ? demanda Scott.

\- Au KFC, ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé.

Une ombre passa sur son visage pourtant radieux quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Scott surpris de son changement soudain d'humeur.

\- On avait l’habitude d’y aller ma tante et moi quand elle venait à la maison. On se prenait toujours un gros pot de crispy tender. On n’arrivait généralement pas à le finir et on mangeait le reste devant un bon film à la maison. Sa présence me manque, finit-elle l’air nostalgique.

Scott ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre et décida qu’il n’y avait finalement pas de bonne réponse à donner. Il posa juste sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort et la regarda. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et vit l’ombre d’un sourire sur son beau visage. Il avait bien fait de se taire des fois les actions valent mieux que les mots et de toute façon il n’était pas très doué avec ceux-ci contrairement à Stiles.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça, j’ai pas l’habitude de raconter ma vie comme ça d’habitude, dit Allison en détournant le regard l’air un peu gêné. En fait je n’ai pas l’habitude de me lier autant à d’autres personnes. Je ne reste jamais bien longtemps à un endroit, pas assez en tout cas, pour me faire de véritables amis.

Le visage d’Allison semblait un peu triste à cet instant. Scott imagina ce que ça pouvait être de n’appartenir à aucun endroit et à personne à part sa famille. Mais ce n’est pas tout, cet information souleva une autre question dans l’esprit de Stiles pourquoi déménageait-il si souvent ? Sa famille pouvait bien vendre des armes aux autorités locales en restant au même endroit ?

\- Ah bon ? Répondit-il. Je n’arrive pas à imaginer exactement ce que ça doit faire, j’ai toujours vécu à Beacon Hills et j’ai jamais beaucoup voyagé.

\- Croit moi je donnerai tout pour rester à un seul endroit, je me sens très seule parfois, déplora Allison.

\- Mais pourquoi déménagez-vous autant ? demanda Scott.

\- Je suis pas très au courant des affaires de ma famille, je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. Bon je me suis assez plains pour aujourd’hui, dit Allison en souriant, à force tu vas me prendre pour une fille ennuyeuse.

Scott lui sourit et dit :

\- Il neigera en enfer le jour où je m’ennuierais en ta compagnie.

\- Oh ! Vous en êtes bien sûr, on dirait Mr McCall, répondit Allison d’un ton joueur.

\- Parfaitement, lui assura Scott.

Ils se mit à rire ce qui détendit d’un coup l’atmosphère pesante qu’il régnait. Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leur enfance, de leurs espoirs. Scott sentait vraiment qu’ils étaient sur la même longueur d’onde. Il n’avait jamais cru avant aux âmes sœurs, Allison commençait à lui faire changer d’avis. Il avait l’impression de la connaître depuis toujours.

Il la raccompagna ensuite devant sa porte et là il se remémora tous ses films où le garçon embrasse la fille sur le pas de la porte. C’était peut-être un peu trop cliché. Il sentit l’angoisse monté en lui. Il remarqua qu’Allison le regardait l’air amusé. Scott sourit instinctivement. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui fit un baiser sur la joue en s’attardant un peu plus que nécessaire. Il sentit ses lèvres chaudes et son souffle sur sa peau. Cette sensation lui provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle s’écarta finalement. Elle avait les yeux baissés et un peu de rouge colorait ses joues. Elle était encore plus belle quand elle était gênée.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser car mon père va bientôt finir par débarquer en ne me voyant pas rentrer. Il doit sûrement attendre avec ma mère à l’entrée en ayant attendue ta voiture. Tu te rends compte ma mère m’a appelé plus de 3 fois pour me demander si tout se passait bien pour mon premier jour d’école comme si je rentrais en maternelle, dit la jeune fille brune en en souriant.

\- Euh oui. On se voit lundi au collège donc. J’ai passé une excellente journée, la meilleure de ma vie même, ajouta Scott en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Moi, aussi, souffla-t-elle avant d’ouvrir la porte et de rentrer chez elle.

 

*

 

Stiles se retourna et regarda l’endroit où se tenait son ami quelque second plus tôt. Il savait que son attitude le blessait profondément mais il n’avait pas la force de faire l’effort que tout va bien car rien n’allait. Il se sentait impuissant. Chaque nuit il revoyait son père mourir sous ses yeux et même parfois le fantôme de sa mère et de son père venant lui reprocher sa mort. Il voulait tout oublier, oublier qui il était, enterrer Stiles pour de bon et recommencer tout à zéro. Sa conversation avec Gérard Argent résonnait encore dans sa tête et plus le temps avançait plus il avait envie d’accepter son offre. Parfois ce choix lui paraissait être une fuite et à d’autre moment une évidence. Il aurait la chance de rendre le monde meilleur et en même temps, oublier.

Il passa la journée dans un état de torpeur où ses pensées se bousculait dans sa tête. Il fallait absolument qu’il prenne une décision. Il voulait les faire taire. Il entendit alors le bruit de la voiture de la mère de Scott entrer dans l’allée. Scott devait avoir fini avec son rendez-vous avec Allison. Il ne se sentait pas de taille à l’entendre louer ses qualités mais bon, il avait déjà agi assez froidement, ne pas lui parler du tout serait un peu trop dur envers l’ami qui l’a toujours soutenu. Il avait juste à prendre son mal en patience. Il ne tarda pas à entendre des bruits de pas précipités dans les escaliers. _Super, il doit être super impatient de tout me raconter en détail_ , pensa-t-il. Stiles n'était pas jaloux de Scott, non, il avait juste du mal à écouter son ami et de l'entendre dire à quel point il était heureux alors que lui sentait qu'il s'enfonçait de jour en jour un peu plus. Il se sentait mal de penser ça, il devrait être heureux pour lui et non être jaloux de son bonheur. Peut-être était-ce de l’égoïsme de sa part bien qu'il n'ait jamais pensé l'être.

L'entrée de Scott mis fin à l’afflux de ses pensées.

\- Eh Stiles ! Ça a été cet aprem ? lança Scott.

\- Oui, ça va. Je me suis reposé un peu, mentit-il.

Il n'avait fait que penser, certes il n'avait rien fait de particulier mais c'était loin d'être reposant et plus il pensait à tout ça plus il était confus.

\- Sinon comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous ? demanda Stiles sans grand enthousiasme.

\- On a vraiment passé une après-midi géniale ! Plus je la connais plus je l'aime, ajouta Scott le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis vraiment content pour toi, lui répondit-il sincèrement.

C'était vrai, il était content pour lui. Il ne voulait juste pas l'entendre parler de son bonheur pendant des heures.

Stiles se tourna vers son ami et vit qu'il arborait une attitude plus sérieuse.

\- Stiles, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. C'est à propos de la famille d'Allison. Je ne sais pas, quand j'ai été chez eux, j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose clochait.

Stiles sentit son cœur raté un battement. Il est vrai qu’il aurait tout donné pour que Scott le croit il y a encore quelque jour en arrière mais là, il aurait préféré qu'il ne remarque rien.

\- Oh ne te tracasse pas trop ! Ne prête pas trop attention à ce que je t'ai dit, tu avais raison je dois me faire des films et tu sais à quel point mon imagination est débordante parfois, hein ?

Scott le regarda l'air interdit. Il était visiblement surpris de sa réaction. Il n'aimait vraiment pas mentir à son ami mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le mettre en danger, surtout après les menaces faites à demi-mots par Gérard Argent quand il lui a dit de n'en parler à personne. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas convaincu qu'il pourrai effectivement mettre ses menaces à exécution, mais son instinct lui disait que c'était très probable. Il avait trop de mort sur la conscience, il n'aura pas celle de Scott, il se l'était promis.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce revirement de situation. La dernière fois que je t'ai parlé tu n’en démordais pas et je t'ai même pas encore dit ce que je trouvais de bizarre. Tu n'essayes pas de me cacher quelque chose par hasard ? demanda Scott en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Son regard semblait le transpercer, il devait tenir bon et ne pas agir de façon à éveiller ses soupçons.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je veux essayer de passer à autre chose. Tu avais raison j'essaye juste de me voiler la face, d'oublier en cherchant des causes surnaturelles. Les monstres n'existent pas dans la vraie vie, mais je veux bien écouter ce que tu as à dire, finit Stiles dans un souffle.

Sa réponse avait l'air d'avoir été la bonne, Scott avait l'air moins soupçonneux. Il devait vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il allait dire, il ne devait pas en dire trop et faire en sorte que Scott ne découvre pas la vérité et ne pas tout nier en bloc non plus ça ferait louche.

\- Ok donc je vais commencer par leurs voitures. Il y en avait beaucoup et était du même type que celle que tu m'as décrites. Il faisait une sorte de réunion d'affaire d'après ce que m'a raconté Allison, mais elle-même ne sait pas grand-chose, sa famille la tient à l'écart de tout ça. Elle m'a même confié que sa famille lui cachait quelque chose. Enfin bref, quand j'étais chez elle, j'ai entendit une dispute, j'ai pu comprendre quelques mots comme monstres, loup-garou que seul les Argent arrivaient à battre. En entendant cela, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit sur le père et le grand-père d'Allison qui étaient les seuls à les atteindre vraiment. Peut-être que tu avais raison depuis le début en faite.

Stiles en resta bouche-bée ! Mais comment les Argent avait pu être aussi négligent ! Je veux bien que quelqu'un qui entendrait ça dans des circonstances normales n'en tiendrait pas compte mais quand même ! Comme il regrettait d'avoir dit tout ça à son ami bien que ce n’était pas vraiment sa faute, à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas encore vu le père d'Allison et il était en quête de réponses. Comment pouvait-il nier alors que tout concorde tellement bien. Il va falloir qu'il limite la casse d'une façon ou d'une autre et de faire en sorte que Scott n'en découvre pas plus.

\- Stiles ! Et oh ! Ici la terre j’appelle Stiles !

Il leva la tête et vis l'air concerné de son ami.

\- Ah excuse moi je réfléchissais. Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu as entendu ? Demanda-t-il faute de trouver quelque chose de mieux.

\- Oui, puisque je te le dit ! répliqua Scott qui commençait un peu à perdre patience. Et tu sais quoi ? Ils ont un véritable arsenal à la maison, curieux non ? Allison m'a dit que c'était pour faire des économies et ne pas louer un entrepôt mais c'est un peu louche tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui, tu as raison, répondit Stiles sans enthousiasme.

Que pouvait-il répondre d'autre ? Scott le regarda encore. Il avait l'air étonné et déçu de sa réaction. Il est vrai que si Scott lui avait dit tout ça avant sa rencontre avec le grand-père d'Allison il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça du tout.

\- Je croyais qu'en te disant tout cela tu sauterais de joie et insisterais pour surveiller les Argent, dit Scott.

\- Je te remercie de tout ce que tu fais pour moi et le fait que tu aies pris en considération ce que je t'ai dit compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi. J'ai juste besoin d'arrêter de penser à la mort de mon père, j'ai donc décidé d'arrêter ses recherches futiles et de me concentrer sur autres choses.

\- Ce n’était peut-être pas si futiles que ça et on pourrait apprendre la vérité sur tout ça.

\- Mais j'aurai beau faire n'importe quoi mon père sera toujours mort et je dois le laisser partir, c'est pourquoi je préfère ne plus parler de ça comme tu me l'avais conseillé.

Scott le regarda un moment puis sourit.

\- Avec tout ça je ne t'ai pas raconté mon rendez-vous avec Allison !

\- Pitié, épargne-moi les détails, objecta Stiles.

\- N'y compte pas, répondit Scott en souriant.

Stiles lui sourit à son tour, après tout il avait arrêté de parler de toute cette histoire, c'était le principal. Malgré tous les détails sur Allison et ce qu'ils ont fait, il a pu retirer quelques infos intéressante comme le fait que Kate, la fille que lui avait montré Gérard était proche d'elle et que toute sa famille se garde bien de lui dire comment elle est réellement morte.

Le téléphone de Stiles se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il avait reçu un message d'un numéro inconnu. « Même endroit, même heure demain ». Il sut directement d'où venait ce message, mais comment avait-il eu son numéro ? Cet homme avait des contacts important à l'évidence, dans la police peut-être ?

\- Stiles ? Tu m’écoute ? Tu as reçu un message ? Scott le regardait d'un air concerné.

\- Non, mentit-il, juste de la pub. Je me demande comment ils font pour avoir les numéros ?

Au moins la dernière partie n'était pas tout à fait fausse. Scott le regardait d'un air pensif. Il doit vraiment faire plus attention et ne pas montrer ses sentiments si ouvertement sinon Scott pourrait se douter de quelque chose et Stiles n’était pas sûr que tout cela soit sans danger. Malgré ces airs de gentil grand-père, Gérard avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne reculera devant rien pour atteindre son but quel qu'il soit.

\- Alors, tu veux plus me raconter ton rendez-vous finalement ? dit Stiles en souriant.

La meilleure façon de détourné l'esprit de Scott, était encore de lui parler d'Allison.

\- J'ai à peine commencé ! répondit Scott. N'est-ce pas toi qui ne voulait pas entendre tous les détails un moment plus tôt ?

Stiles se mit à rire. Demain, il en saura sûrement un peu plus sur toute cette histoire.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à commenter en bien ou en mal. Les compliments sont bien mais les critiques aussi, elles aident à s'améliorer^^


End file.
